Un Corazón Helado
by Berelince
Summary: Elsa es la Reina de las nieves y soberana del país de Arendelle. Bajo las estrellas aguarda por una persona que no estuvo en su coronación, pero con la que espera encontrarse nuevamente. *Contiene Yuri y algunos temas adultos* -REVISADO-
1. La princesa y la extranjera

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una obra de ficción que fui pensando debido a la letra de la canción de "let it go" y su posible interpretación en un contexto en el que Elsa es un personaje con naturaleza gay emporedado bellamente en esta película. Si el tema no es de tu agrado evita la incomodidad de leerlo. Este fanfic contiene temas que no son aptos para niños.

...

**Un corazón helado  
**por Berelince  
**1** la princesa y la extranjera

...

Elsa esperaba de pie, intranquila, su brillante y elegante figura contrastaba con la serenidad de su jardín congelado privado. Árboles y floresta se entremezclaban enmarcando las fuentes congeladas con estatuas azuladas que refulgían bajo la luz de la luna llena. Los carámbanos que pendían del sauce bajo el que se encontraba tintineaban suavemente como campanillas invernales. El copo de nieve que adoptó como firma y patrón principal en todo lo que diseñaba se mantenía presente en el piso y las paredes, las cuales encapsulaban todo en una especie de invernadero inclemente. La visión era delicada y mágica. Como las descritas en los cantares que tanto le gustaban y le acompañaron en todos aquellos años de solitaria reclusión. En ellos había pensado cuando lo materializó todo con sus manos. Un refugio que se había dado el placer de construir cuando las hostilidades de su atribulada coronación hubieron terminado.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y se oprimía en su pecho. Se acariciaba las manos desnudas en visible preocupación. Aunque su reino y su hermana habían sido recuperados. Las complicaciones en su vida estaban muy lejos de llegar a resolverse. Era una mujer joven, después de todo y aunado a ello, era Reina, y una demasiado diferente, para su propio tormento.

Una suave brisa onduló la capa de su vestido, y los mechones rubios platinados que se arremolinaban en el tocado gélido de su cabello se mecieron como si se trataran de delicadas llamas crepitantes. Pequeños copos de nieve flotaban en el aire, cautelosos, expectantes como ella. Elsa Posó una mirada azulada en el cielo estrellado y suspiró.

...

Para Elsa, todo había comenzado a una edad temprana. Desde que tenía capacidad de razonar, sus pensamientos y emociones se tradujeron en hielo. A veces en nieve, en ventiscas, en aire helado. Sentirse alegre o alterada significaba la enorme diferencia entre un día tranquilo y uno con un accidente congelado. Sus padres, los soberanos del país marítimo de Arendelle, no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Eran conscientes que no había pasado nada anormal en el nacimiento de su hija, ni había sido víctima de un embrujo. Su niñita, simplemente había nacido así. Los soberanos leían libros y buscaban algún referente; pero las habilidades de la niña o no existían o nunca se habían documentado en el reino ni en las tierras cercanas. No se habían atrevido a buscar en países lejanos porque existía una profecía que cantaba que el país de Arendelle llegaría a su fin cuando subiera al trono un gobernante de corazón helado que sepultaría al reino bajo hielo y nieve. La historia era tan vieja, que se había convertido en una ronda infantil que practicaban los niños en las plazas cuando el verano era ardiente y les quemaba las nucas; pero los monarcas vivían con miedo constante de que su primogénita pudiera evidenciar ese misterioso poder y se expusiera a algún peligro.

Pese a que Elsa podía recorrer el castillo libremente y gozaba del cariño de su pueblo. Nunca estaba sola, era constantemente vigilada por sus padres o por Kai y Gerda, los sirvientes más confiables de la Familia Real. Y Cuando Elsa congelaba la avena que no le gustaba en el desayuno, se ponía a construir castillos de nieve en el vestíbulo o provocaba ventiscas en el salón del trono cuando se molestaba, el Rey se la llevaba a su estudio y la tomaba de las manitas mirándola seriamente.

– Elsa, no puedes congelar nada ni aparecer nieve en presencia de otros. Nunca. ¿Entiendes?

– ¿Por qué no? – inquirió la niña sorprendida ante lo que le parecía le estaban pidiendo aguantar la respiración.

– Pues… –dudó el monarca. –porque las otras personas no lo comprenderían, se asustarían y podrían lastimarte.

Elsa seguía atentamente las palabras de su padre y abrió los ojos grandes como platos al escucharlo.

– ¿Yo los asusto, a ti y a mamá? –inquirió sorprendida y dolida.

– Oh, Claro que no, Elsa – La consoló el hombre envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido. – Eres muy especial y tu mamá y yo te queremos mucho así como eres; pero es del resto del mundo del que hay que protegerse. ¿Comprendes eso nenita? Tú vas a ser Reina algún día, Elsa y habrá cosas que tendrás que aprender a dejar de lado por lo que es correcto.

La niña se acarició las manos y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían en el interior de la habitación y su expresión se entristecía sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Miró a su padre con los ojos grandes y brillantes como si tratara de disculparse por la pequeña nevada y se encorvó abriendo y cerrando las manos esperando que el hielo se desvaneciera y la temperatura del cuarto aumentara, pero no funcionaba. Ella podía generar nieve y hielo, pero no deshacerlo. La incapacidad de la niña por solucionar el desperfecto la sobrepasó y se puso a llorar y a hipar en su sitio. Su padre suspiró y se sentó con ella en el asiento de la ventana salediza. La abrazó largo rato y la meció en sus piernas. Le frotó la espalda con la mano y pasado un rato le susurró al oído:

– ¿Sabes que Mim el gigante se come a los niños llorones? –le dijo con una voz grave y gutural.

–No es cierto. –le soltó Elsa con la cara hundida en el pecho de su padre. Se separó dudando un momento secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – ¿Por qué se los come?

– ¡porque son más fáciles de atrapar si no pueden ver por dónde andan! –contestó el rey y estrujó y llenó de besos a la niña que chilló exaltada y prorrumpió en risitas ahogadas.

– ¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Tú bigote pica! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

– ¡Los gigantes no tenemos bigotes!

– ¡Papá!

El rey y su heredera siguieron jugando y riendo ante el gran ventanal sin notar que la nieve que Elsa había conjurado por accidente se había evaporado en el aire.

...

Ese año Elsa recibió con nerviosismo a su hermanita Anna. La niña miraba con curiosidad a la bebé de pelillo rojizo que sostenía su madre en brazos y se acurrucó con ella en la enorme cama real admirando cómo la alimentaban. El rey les dedicaba a las tres una mirada llena de ternura desde el sillón cercano al fuego. Elsa sonreía con una mezcla de felicidad e inquietud. Ahora ya no solo era una futura Reina, sino que se había convertido en una hermana mayor. Era toda una responsabilidad para una pequeña de casi 4 años, pero estaba dispuesta a convertirse en el mejor ejemplo y amiga de aquella pequeña con la que compartía la sangre.

–Hola bebita, eres una princesa como yo, y te voy a enseñar lo que tienes y lo que no tienes que hacer.

Elsa ya era una niña bastante tímida por aquel entonces. Las constantes limitaciones a sus habilidades y el tener que pensar siempre en las expectativas que debía cumplir como sucesora de la corona la habían convertido en una persona muy insegura; pero al mismo tiempo los reyes la protegían y la animaban siempre que podían, alentándola a no tener miedo. Elsa se sabía diferente, pero lo sobrellevaba. Tenía unos padres que la amaban aunque lucharan por aceptar su don del todo, y una hermana adorable que la hacía sonreír, que no se asustaba de su poder y era su cómplice en cualquier travesura que implicara congelar las faldas de su nana y el té de su tutor a hurtadillas. Elsa simplemente no podía resistirse a los caprichos de Anna, cuya inocencia y energía aunados a su alegría natural iluminaron en más de una ocasión los nublados días auto-represivos y demandantes de la joven heredera.

– Elsa, ¿porque tú puedes hacer eso y yo no? –preguntaba la niñita mientras Elsa le congelaba el cabello a sus muñecas y les ponía los pelos de punta con los dedos.

–No lo sé… –le contestó mordiéndose el labio –pero me gustaría que pudieras –añadió con una sonrisa cariñosa, abrazando a su hermanita.

...

Cuando las puertas de Arendelle estaban abiertas todos los días y la gente iba y venía por el castillo, Elsa y Anna disfrutaban del bullicio, la música y los bailes. Las niñas se escabullían y se colaban al salón para llevarse chocolates entre las faldas y comérselos a escondidas en los pasillos. Pese a su timidez exterior a Elsa le interesaban mucho las cosas nuevas. Le gustaba ver a los invitados de otros países y escuchar sus extraños acentos, mirar sus ropas y conocer sus costumbres. Cuando las presentaban, su hermana Anna era siempre la que se robaba las sonrisas de quienes las rodeaban, con sus alegres risitas, sus pecosas mejillas sonrosadas y los ojitos preciosos color turqueza brillantes debajo de ese cabello color zanahoria que resaltaba demasiado comparándolo con la melena trenzada de Elsa de ese color rubio platinado que era casi blanco. Los ojos azules de mar, era lo único que le brindaba algo de color a su pálido rostro y su apariencia retraída no le hacía mucha publicidad; pero eso no le importaba demasiado porque no le gustaba resaltar. Se apretujaba las manitas y se escabullía a algún rincón para disfrutar de la diversión desde algún lugar seguro. Elsa se emocionaba mucho cuando las comitivas de los otros reinos arribaban en barcos enormes de diferentes diseños y banderas, y entonces delegados y gente importante eran recibidos en el palacio donde la familia real, ataviada con sus mejores galas y ornamentos, agasajaba a los extranjeros que compartían historias, especias, materias primas y alianzas comerciales desde lugares muy remotos.

–Hoy nos visitan del reino de Corona. – le decía Elsa a una somnolienta Anna que le cabeceaba en el regazo. Le había estado leyendo a la niña uno de sus libros de cuentos, observando las ilustraciones de Heimdallr y su combate eterno con el dragón Níohöggr a la sombra del gran sauce del jardín real, disfrutando del aire salado mientras los adultos resolvían formalidades. –Eso está al sur de aquí. – Continuó aleccionando a su hermanita sin notar que prácticamente hablaba solo para sí misma. –Ahí le rezan al sol, como aquí le rezamos a la Luna…

–Eso es porque nosotros dependemos de la tierra, así como ustedes necesitan del mar.

Elsa levantó la vista y se posó en una niña de melena negra azabache que se ensortijaba en muchas direcciones (pese a tenerla recogida con un lazo blanco), y brillantes ojos felinos color violeta intenso le respondieron. La princesa jadeó un momento sorprendida por su presencia y por aquella tonalidad tan fantástica en su mirada. La niña le sonrío un poco insegura de lo que debía hacer ante la princesa y le dedicó un pequeño saludo formal. Entrelazó sus manos y jugueteó un poco con los pulgares sobre la falda de su vestido blanco antes de volver a hablarle. Elsa veía los ojos de aquella chiquilla mirándola a ella y al suelo de manera intermitente.

– Princesa, tu cabello es muy hermoso… es como la nieve – Le suspiró, por fin. Tenía la mirada llena de asombro y curiosidad y también un poco de vergüenza. Sostenía la manita levantada cerca de su cuerpo en clara contención de intentar palparle el cabello a Elsa.

–Gracias. –respondió la heredera inclinando la cabeza.

Elsa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, levantó el final de su trenzado y lo acercó a la visitante con cautela.

– ¿Lo quieres tocar?

La niña asintió vehemente y se atrevió a acariciar con el índice y el pulgar las hebras del fino cabello. Despacio y con fascinación, como si se trataran de algo muy valioso.

– Es… lo más bonito que he visto en la vida –. Le susurró la niña con un hilillo de voz. Miró a Elsa fijamente y entornó sus ojos felinos amatistas. Sus labios se abrieron antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. – Tú eres mágica… –le dijo.

Elsa se sobresaltó ante las palabras; pero la niña le sonrió en disculpa y le hizo una reverencia antes de irse corriendo y perderse dentro del palacio.

La princesa descubrió pronto que aquella niña se trataba de la hija del embajador de Corona. Se llamada Kyla y pronto se convirtió en su persona preferida de todas las que llegaban en barcos mercantes. La niña tenía una pinta muy seria y pensativa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando veía a Elsa sonreía y actuaba como la niña que era. Tenía tanta energía y curiosidad como la pequeña Anna aunque era el triple de impertinente para ser tan joven y no pertenecer a la realeza. Era un año menor que la heredera de Arendelle y desde aquel encuentro, nunca perdía la oportunidad de viajar hasta ahí con su padre para ver a las regias hermanas con quienes había entablado amistad al instante de conocerlas. Kyla era muy introspectiva, y fue por eso que mostró interés en la mayor de las princesas. La seguía a todas partes como una pequeña sombra de mirada gatuna y cabello alborotado.

...

– ¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?

Elsa levantó la vista del libro que tenía abierto y lo pensó por un momento.

–Ahmm, yo diría que el azul.

La niña arqueó las cejas y la miró con extrañeza.

– ¿Por qué? – le espetó.

–Eh, pues, no lo sé… porque es el color del mar, y del cielo, eh… y me gusta –. Elsa miró a su alrededor, recorriendo la solitaria y silenciosa biblioteca iluminada en la que se encontraban. – ¿De verdad te diviertes aquí?

–Me gusta estar contigo, así que sí. – le contestó con simpleza.

Elsa se mordió el labio y la miró insegura; pero le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Quieres escuchar la historia de Mim el gigante?

Kyla le sonrió y asintió, acomodándose junto a la la princesa y apoyando la mitad del enorme libro sobre sus piernas pese a conocer de antemano la historia.

...

Con el tiempo se volvieron inseparables y siempre estaban tramando algo, Kyla tenía una increíble facilidad para convencer a Elsa de hacer cosas que se salían de su comportamiento habitual. Ya fuera hacerla cantar y bailar mientras Anna y ella la hacían de su público o jugar a corretearse y terminar enfangadas en algún charco sucio. Incluso en una ocasión logró que Elsa se comiera un bicho ante el terror de Anna y las carcajadas de la morena. La verdad era que ambas niñas sacaban el lado más despreocupado de Elsa y eso era algo que ella les agradecía desde el corazón.

– Entonces la sostienes con esta mano, pones la baya aquí, apuntas y…

Elsa y Kyla estaban sentadas en la rama de un árbol a un par de metros del suelo, con Anna dando vueltas abajo en el pasto y agitando sus muñecas de trapo en el aire. La morena le daba instrucciones a la joven heredera para aprender a disparar con su nueva resortera.

– ¡Ahí va! – chilló la princesa soltando la badana.

¡Bam! El proyectil salió disparado y le pegó a una de las muñecas de Anna pintándola de morado.

– ¡Nos atacan, Joan! ¡Retirada! –gritó la niña riendo y corriendo a refugiarse.

Las niñas estallaron en carcajadas desde las alturas, pero Kyla se balanceó de más y se resbaló del tronco cayéndose al suelo con una exhalación.

– ¡Cuidado! –gritó Elsa, girándose y extendiendo las manos en pánico.

La morena aterrizó en un montón de nieve en plena primavera y se quedó ahí enterrada un rato. Las hermanas corrieron para ver si se encontraba bien y Kyla levantó la cara del montículo blanco, mirándolas boquiabierta.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Soltó sacudiendo la cabeza cubierta de escarcha. Admiró con asombro las manos de Elsa que desprendían cristales azules de entre sus dedos y jadeó sorprendida. – ¡Elsa!

Elsa se miró las manos y las entrelazó sobre su pecho, alejándose dos pasos de la niña extranjera. ¡Qué rayos había hecho!

– ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie! –le suplicó ella frotándose el dorso de la mano. –Se supone que debo ser normal. ¡No debe saberse, esto es malo!

– ¿Bromeas? –la cortó Kayla tomándola de las manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¡Me salvaste, Elsa! Me habría hecho mucho daño de no ser por ti… ¡Sabía que había magia en ti!

La princesa le sonrió levemente y Anna respiró aliviada, sonriendo ante la escena. Entonces Kayla tomó aire y acercó mucho su cara a la de Elsa.

– ¿Pero, qué es?, ¿por qué lo tienes?, ¿naciste así?, ¿siempre estás fría?, ¿te molesta el verano?, ¿te puedes congelar la lengua por error?

– ¿Qué? ¿Eh? –Elsa trató de pensarlo y soltó una risotada. – ¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca me ha pasado! –le confesó divertida, pero arqueó las cejas y abrió grande la boca. – ¡Aubque bpuedo hacedbo a pbopódsido! –balbuceó con el musculo del habla insensible y completamente tieso.

Las niñas la miraron fascinadas y estallaron en carcajadas solicitándole a la heredera que repitiera un montón de palabras que en ella sonaban graciosísimas mientras Elsa se las recitaba con un pequeño baile.

Para evitarse líos con los adultos, acordaron guardar el secreto del incidente y Kyla le prometió a la joven heredera que la ayudaría a investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre su misterioso don, así se tuviera que leer hasta el último libro de la biblioteca de Corona y entrevistarse con todos los sabios. Entusiasmadas con ese pequeño trato, comenzaron a escribirse. Al principio meras notas como "no leo tan rápido como me gustaría, ¡pero no te defraudaré, princesa!" o "!Cuento contigo, Kyla!" y con el tiempo fueron incluyendo detalles de la vida diaria de cada una: "Un perro me confundió con una salchicha cuando salía de la biblioteca cargada de libros, ¡me persiguió por 2 manzanas!...", "Anna se río tanto el otro día, que le salió leche por la nariz, y mamá dice que las princesas no deben hacer eso. Fue divertísimo...", "Los chicos del colegio me molestan porque me la paso leyendo, pero me gusta hacerlo para ti. ¡Si supieran que es una misión Real! ¡Exijo un mechón de tu cabello como prenda!..." "¿Te gusta el chocolate? me aseguraré que preparen Kladdkaka en tu próxima visita, ¡es un pastel que TIENES que probar! agradezco mucho tus esfuerzos. El mechón te lo tienes que ganar, perezosa..." "Tu magia es hermosa, verás que puedes controlarla..." "En realidad nunca siento frío, pero a los demás parece lastimarlos..."

...

Elsa corría por el pasillo del tercer piso en dirección a la habitación de sus padres, se iba poniendo su chaqueta azul rey mientras daba de saltos por los bultitos que se formaban en la alfombra, traía el cabello largo platinado ondeando al aire y llevaba en la mano unos listones azules brillantes. Anna la seguía de cerca con sus pequeñas piernas ataviada en un vestidito verde precioso.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Me trenzas el cabello? –le soltó a la Reina desde el marco de la puerta. En realidad era un pequeño capricho, pues generalmente era Gerda quien la peinaba, pero solo confiaba en su madre cuando se trataba de ocasiones importantes, y más si se trataba de su melena rubicunda.

La reina estaba sentada frente a su tocador dando los últimos toques de su complejo peinado y estrechó a las animadas niñas entre sus brazos cuando corrieron hacia ella ante su sonrisa de bienvenida.

– ¡Que emocionadas estamos hoy! ¿Están contentas porque van a ver a su amiga Kyla?

Las niñas asintieron al unísono y la reina les sonrió. Se levantó y sentó a su primogénita frente al espejo, donde comenzó a cepillarla y a separar su cabello en mechones que fue entrelazando con sumo cuidado y perfección.

– ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron verdad?

– ¡Todo un año! Conté los días. –Elsa se sentía muy emocionada. Se había carteado tanto con Kyla, que sus padres la habían enseñado a usar el sistema de correspondencia con todo y proceso de sellado. Incluso hacían que sus cartas le llegaran directamente a ella para que no tuviera que estar dando vueltas afuera del estudio de su padre mientras él asistía reuniones o estaba demasiado ocupado como para revisar si entre el correo había algún mensaje de la pequeña niña. –Mamá si va a haber pastel, ¿verdad? ¿Les recordaste a los cocineros?

–Ajá. –asintió la reina, sujetando el trenzado de su hija con el bonito listón que la niña había estado enredando entre sus dedos. Le palmeó los hombros a su hija, dándose por satisfecha y sentó en el banquito a la pequeña pelirroja, peinándola con unas pequeñas coletas. –Muy bien, vayan afuera y sean unas damitas. Nada de sorpresas ni travesuras, ¿muy bien?

– ¡Sí!

Las niñas se fueron corriendo y haciendo escándalo rumbo a las escaleras. La Reina sonrió suspirando y dándose por vencida con la emoción de sus hijas. Regresó a su tocador para dejar el cepillo en su sitio y encontró en el mueble una flor hecha de hielo que parecía de cristal. La mujer la levantó entre sus manos y admiró su belleza con la mirada conmovida.

...

– ¡Estás, más alta! –soltó Elsa al ver a su amiga a la sombra del sauce del jardín, esperando con las manos aferradas a un envoltorio que llevaba bajo el brazo.

– ¡Caramba, Tú también! –chilló Kyla poniéndose de puntas para tratar de tocar la cabeza de la heredera sin conseguirlo.

–Tu cabello no ha mejorado para nada –le dijo sacudiendo uno de los mechones ensortijados de la alborotada cabellera de la sureña.

– ¡Lo sé! –contestó Kyla sonriendo incrédula. Se inclinó hacia Anna y le extendió los brazos. – ¡Anna, cada vez tienes más pecas!

Las 3 niñas se abrazaron y se pasaron horas charlando. A pesar de que Elsa y Kyla lo sabían todo la una de la otra. Era como si no se les terminara nunca el tema de conversación. Bromearon, jugaron, comieron y siguieron conversando. La heredera desenvolvió el paquete que Kyla le entregó con la cara completamente roja y le dio un beso en la mejilla al ver el libro imposible de conseguir que le había mencionado en alguna carta alguna vez, junto con chocolates y mazapanes para su hermanita. Elsa no lo comprendía pero se sentía sumamente dichosa de tener a Kyla y a Anna con ella, de tener personas tan queridas a su alrededor.

Esa tarde se fueron al mar a nadar aprovechando que el día estaba especialmente caluroso, y al regresar reposaron agotadas sobre una manta que colocaron en el césped a la sombra que proyectaba un enorme pino. Con las barrigas llenas de bocadillos de pescado, pan de centeno y jugo de lingonberry, las niñas se habían tumbado adormiladas la una junto a la otra. El calor era tan agobiante que hasta las nodrizas que las vigilaban dormitaban con sus costuras a medio hacer sobre los regazos.

Elsa entreabrió los ojos, despertando de su letargo al escuchar su nombre susurrado por su amiga.

–Elsa… me esforzaré por tí... –le decía la pequeña entre sueños. –yo te ayudaré…

La joven heredera se sonrió y besó a su amiga inocentemente en los labios. Así como había leído que las doncellas besaban a sus caballeros cuando partían a cumplir una hazaña.

–Lo sé. –le respondió.

El roce fresco de su aliento hizo que Kyla sonriera ligeramente y Elsa se acurrucó nuevamente durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, rodeando con sus brazos a su hermanita Anna. No se pudo explicar la paz que sintió al seguir ese pequeño impulso hecho con todo el cariño que sentía por su amiga y confidente; pero había sido maravilloso.

...

–Papá, si las mujeres de Freyja eran guerreras que peleaban y hacían todo como los hombres. – ¿Ellas rescataban damiselas y las desposaban también? No encuentro aquí nada sobre el tema.

El Monarca alzó las cejas y miró por sobre los papeles que firmaba en el escritorio a su hija que le ponía enfrente un libro de la mitología nórdica y señalaba con el dedo el texto que hablaba sobre las valkirias.

– ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Pues de aquí. –le repitió insistente.

El rey releyó las líneas y miró a su hija como si no supiera muy bien que pensar. Tener control sobre el hielo y la nieve era una cosa, pero, esto otro… Se aclaró la garganta y le cerró el gran tomo.

–No, no, Ellas se emparejaban con los mejores guerreros y los guiaban al Valhala… A los hombres y nada más.

–Pero también se llevaban a las mujeres. –Le dijo testaruda.

–Era diferente.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque las doncellas solo se desposan con los hombres… –contestó el Rey terminantemente. Miró a su hija significativamente. –y las princesas también.

Elsa se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño extendiendo las manos para recuperar su libro. Avergonzada, dolida y sin preguntar a su padre nada más, regresó a su habitación. No entendía por qué pero evidentemente esas ideas, así como sus poderes tendría que guardárselos para sí misma en lo más profundo de su ser.

...

– ¡Elsa, qué es lo que has hecho! ¡esto se está saliendo de control! –Gritó el Rey empujando las puertas congeladas del gran salón para encontrar a su primogénita arrodillada en el piso de hielo, abrazando a su hermana menor, completamente aterrada.

– ¡Fue un accidente! –Chillaba la niña. – ¡Lo siento Anna!

Elsa nunca pensó en los peligros de su talento hasta que maldijo sin querer a su pequeña hermana esa noche en la que originalmente habían planeado divertirse con la excusa de hacer un muñeco de nieve. ¿Cómo algo tan inocente había acabado tan mal?

– ¡Está helada como el hielo! –exclamó su madre, apretando a la pequeña Anna entre sus brazos.

–Sé a dónde tenemos que ir. –declaro terminante el Rey.

El golpe que Elsa le dio a Anna con su magia, la congelaría irremediablemente hasta que muriera ante el terror de la heredera. Para salvarle la vida, galoparon kilómetros rumbo a las montañas buscando Trolls, pues se decía que ellos podían enfrentar los efectos de los poderes de Elsa y como remedio ante el sortilegio le sacaron a la pequeña princesa herida la magia del cuerpo y de la memoria también.

El viejo Troll le mostraba a Elsa su futuro con imágenes que flotaban en el cielo.

–Elsa, tu poder solo crecerá… Existe belleza en él, pero también gran peligro. El miedo será tu enemigo.

Elsa advertía con tristeza el mechón blanco del cabello de su hermana que dormía inconsciente en brazos de su madre. Ya no la recordaría como era realmente. Pero lo peor de todo y lo que más la había horrorizado fue el hecho de que había puesto en peligro su vida. Las palabras de su padre le resonaron en la cabeza y su corazón se aceleró y se le apretó en el puño "¿Elsa qué es lo que has hecho?" La niña respiró aceleradamente y miró alternativamente las luces boreales y a su hermana mientras todo sonido se convertía en un zumbido. Si sus poderes realmente crecían y la sobrepasaban, Anna no sería la única persona afectada. Seguiría dañando a otros hasta destruir el reino y por último a sí misma.

– ¡No! Ella será capaz de controlarlo. Estoy seguro. –Declaró el Rey, en actitud protectora, abrazando a su heredera. –Cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos el personal, evitaremos que Elsa tenga contacto con algún otro y ocultaremos sus poderes de todo el mundo… Incluyendo Anna.

El castillo de Arendelle cerró sus puertas y Elsa comenzó su aislamiento. Se ocultó dentro de sí misma llena de vergüenza, culpa y miedo por su incontrolable poder y el daño que le podía causar a los demás porque no era normal. La joven heredera limitó su comunicación con Kyla a las cartas y ya no se reunió con ella. Le dio la espalda a su hermana que no supo porque Elsa la sacaba de su vida y el Rey le colocó guantes en las manos con los que le prometió que podría sellar sus poderes "Ocultando y no sintiendo" y que de esa manera, nadie la descubriría. Ordenó que las pertenencias de su primogénita fueran trasladadas de la alcoba que compartía con Anna a otra habitación y así se hizo.

– ¿Elsa? ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?

Elsa amaba a su familia y deseaba poder estar con ellos nuevamente, así que a partir de ese momento luchó con todas sus fuerzas para suprimir todo lo que era y se enfocó en tratar de ser una princesa ejemplar. Se aplicaba muchísimo en sus lecciones y con disciplina fue esbozando para sí misma una imagen de recato y elegancia. Al principio fue muy difícil con Anna siguiéndola a todas partes y reclamando su atención. A Elsa se le partía el corazón cada que tenía que ignorar a su hermanita y pasarla de largo sin dirigirle la palabra. La pequeña se quedaba ante la puerta cerrada de su alcoba invitándola a jugar sin recibir respuesta alguna o un simple y malhumorado "¡vete!" sin habérselo ganado. Con el tiempo, la niña dejó de intentar y pasaba la puerta de cristales azules con algo de recelo.

_ –Querida Kyla: ¿Alguna vez has estado encerrada en una jaula con barrotes dorados?..._

La soledad fue terrible para Elsa durante aquellos años. Cuando le quitaron a Anna y a Kyla de golpe y la hicieron consciente del peligro que representaba ella misma. La desequilibró. Permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en esa habitación semivacía con pocas opciones para entretenerse. Sola, repasando mentalmente lo que estaba sucediendo por ella. No salía casi nunca de su alcoba, ya no digamos del castillo. Solo bajaba a las comidas, a hacer una hora de atletismo, a tomar su baño y a hablar con su padre en su despacho cuando tenía miedo o para tratar de mostrar algún progreso en sus intentos por suprimir sus poderes, que diariamente parecían crecer más y más; así como la frustración de Elsa, quien cada día se iba llenando poco a poco de rabia y resentimiento; pues cada fallo la alejaba de la libertad y la sumía en el desolación.

_–Querida Elsa: siempre he encontrado consuelo al leer…_

Así que Elsa leía. Bajaba a la biblioteca y sacaba sendos volúmenes con los que se encerraba y pasaba el tiempo. Mitología, Historia, Ciencias, Política, Protocolos Reales, Cantares y tradiciones, lo devoraba todo. Estudiaba matemáticas y geometría, lo cual le interesaba bastante y le ayudaba a pasar las horas comprendiendo y diseñando figuras en su mente y sobre papel. Eso la calmaba cuando el miedo hacía crecer sus inseguridades.

_ –Kyla: ¿Me contarás como es el mundo de allá afuera?_

Kyla, le contaba sobre sus propios planes de estudiar en la academia del Sol, en donde quería prepararse para ser una Sabia, lo que le permitiría recorrer el globo y averiguar más sobre la condición de su querida princesa. A Elsa, no le extrañaba, tras años de leer libros y perseguir Sabios, su amiga había desarrollado una inteligencia y adquirido conocimientos que le estaban abriendo un gran abanico de oportunidades. Ya se rumoraba entre los parlamentarios, que de seguir esa chica por ese camino, se convertiría en una asesora impresionante y apenas tenía 13 años. Elsa sentía mucha admiración por las capacidades y la tenacidad de Kyla y agradecimiento por no olvidarse nunca de la empresa que comenzaron de niñas; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía apesadumbrada. Ella no podía ni siquiera abrir la puerta de su hogar.

_–Elsa ¿Dejarás algún día de llevar tus cargas sola?…_

Elsa no tenía la certeza de saber si levantar su mano causaría un estropicio o si mataría a alguien. Los ataques de ansiedad y pánico se fueron volviendo comunes en ella y en ocasiones se encerraba por días sin tener contacto con nadie, temerosa de esa tormenta que habitaba en su interior. Elsa sabía que Anna y sus padres habían comenzado a preocuparse y ya no digamos el reino, que ya hablaba por lo bajo sobre su extraño encierro. No soportaba la idea de tocar a nadie por miedo a dañar, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de saber que otras personas si podían vivir en completa libertad, eso la enfermaba y la enfurecía. ¿Por qué el cielo la había castigado a ella haciéndola como era? La amargura la fue llenando y por momentos, seriamente pensó en dejarse morir, porque todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa. La preocupación de sus padres, el rechazo que sentía su hermana, la indiferencia que seguramente estaba percibiendo Kyla de su parte pese a sus esfuerzos, la decepción segura que se llevaría su pueblo con ella como futura gobernante y además esos sentimientos que no podía controlar y que al contrario, al igual que sus poderes, sólo habían crecido.

– ¡Se vuelve más fuerte! ¡Tengo miedo! –gritaba Elsa mostrando con las manos temblorosas el hielo que cubría toda la pared de su habitación que parecía haber golpeado el muro con un estallido.

Sus padres trataban de calmarla como si lidiaran con un lobo herido.

–Elsa, tranquilízate, sabes que alterarte sólo lo empeora. – El Rey intentó abrazarla, pero su hija se escabullo hasta chocar contra el rincón. El terror le brillaba en los ojos.

– ¡No! ¡No me toques, por favor!... No quiero lastimarlos…

Los gobernantes de Arendelle miraron el sufrimiento alienado de su hija con el corazón destrozado.

_– Querida Kyla, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan rota que no sabes cómo ensamblarte de nuevo?_

Elsa luchaba, lo intentaba. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, su estado de ánimo, su manera de percibir a los demás. Anna canturreaba todo el tiempo y fantaseaba por los pasillos con conocer a su hombre ideal; pero Elsa no se sentía como su hermana. Por más que se obligaba a sentirse atraída por los caballeros, no le resultaba; y sin embargo, admiraba las cualidades de las doncellas como si se tratara ella misma de un muchacho. Se sentía defectuosa, una chica incompleta con deseos imposibles e inadecuados. Culpable, se pasaba noches enteras llorando repitiéndose que no se merecía el amor de nadie, porque era un monstruo. Estaba atrapada, atrapada en ese castillo, en esa habitación, en sí misma.

_ –Querida Elsa, no desesperes. Tú eres mucho más de lo que temes…_

Con fuerza de voluntad y el firme deseo de no causar más daño a sus seres queridos fue que Elsa superó esos difíciles años de adolescencia. Las cartas que se escribía con Kyla muchas veces fueron su razón de levantarse por las mañanas. Se arreglaba, le llevaban un té caliente y miraba por la ventana por si llegaba la correspondencia al castillo. Si tenía carta de Kyla, la leía junto algún regalo, dulce o curiosidad que su amiga estaba tomando por costumbre adjuntar en el envío.

_– ¿Cómo puedes escribir siempre las cosas correctas?..._

Pese a que Elsa trataba de no compartir sus inquietudes y temores más profundos con su amiga, ella extrañamente siempre tenía algunas palabras que la reconfortaban. Era como si a pesar de la formalidad que Elsa había adoptado en su forma de redactarle las misivas, Kyla lo comprendiera todo. Ella comenzó a ser sus ojos fuera del castillo y a contarle sobre el mundo que estaba recorriendo en su nombre.

–_Seré una Sabía algún día y tu mi Reina. Es mi obligación hacerlo…_

Las cartas se convirtieron en paquetes y Elsa desempapelaba libros extranjeros con ilustraciones bellísimas, adornos labrados o algún nuevo par de guantes de tela fina y suave. Todo aderezado con sugerentes posdatas que siempre la avergonzaban y la hacían reír. Elsa no sabía si su amiga solo le tomaba el pelo o verdaderamente conocía el secreto de sus gustos al ser ahora una chica de mundo, pero al menos le aliviaba saber que se lo tomaba con humor.

_–Sí, algún día lo seré…_

Alrededor del mediodía, Elsa se metía al despacho de su padre en donde aprendía cada día a resolver asuntos de estado, delegar labores y elaborar documentos y tratados comerciales. Elsa sabía que todas esas eran cosas que no necesitaba aprender una princesa, pues eran obligaciones que correspondían al Rey; pero también entendía que su padre sospechaba que su hija no estaba interesada en comprometerse y convertirse en la Reina de algún heredero extranjero. Elsa era demasiado para cualquiera. Demasiado inteligente, demasiado hermosa y demasiado poderosa como para tener un rol secundario.

– ¿Conociste alguna vez la historia de Alwinda la pirata?–inquirió el Rey de Arendelle a su hija, desde la ventana, donde miraba al exterior con los puños juntos tras la espalda.

Elsa arqueó las cejas, meneando la cabeza, dejó la pluma con la que escribía en el tintero y prestó atención a su padre. No sabía que existieran historias que aún no se había leído.

–Era la hija de Siward de Gotlandia. –El hombre frunció el entrecejo y suspiró. –Cuenta la leyenda que sus padres la encerraron en su habitación desde niña y colocaron dos feroces lobos ante sus puertas para mantener a sus pretendientes alejados, a excepción del que resultara ser más apto para ella. El vencedor resultó ser un príncipe por el que la princesa no se sentía entusiasmada, por lo que se disfrazó de hombre y escapó de su hogar cruzando el fjordo en un navío robado. Reunió una tripulación de mujeres y navegaron por los mares dedicándose a la piratería.

– ¡De verdad! ¿Y qué pasó después? –soltó Elsa completamente absorta. Impresionada. Ahora tenía la opinión de que le habían estado escondiendo los mejores libros. Eso, y que aparentemente la solución de todos los padres era encerrar a sus hijas en sus alcobas hasta que enloquecieran.

–Bueno, con el tiempo se volvió un gran problema. –Se sonrió y miró a Elsa de reojo. –Era una mujer muy fuerte.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y desvió la mirada entrelazándose las manos enguantadas sobre el regazo.

–Llegó a ser tan temible que el príncipe de aquellos mares la enfrentó en una batalla. Envío a toda su flota a enfrentar a un solo barco de mujeres aguerridas, hasta que venció a Alwinda en combate mano a mano y la hizo prisionera sin saber que se trataba de la misma mujer a la que tiempo antes había intentado desposar. El final es incierto, pero la mayoría de las versiones concuerdan en que ambos se impresionaron por las cualidades de cada uno y se casaron.

Elsa resopló.

–Un final bastante adecuado. –comentó alzando la nariz.

El Rey colocó las manos en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada su hija.

–Es verdad. Pero aunque no espere que un príncipe se gane tu corazón. Me conformo con saber que no escaparás de casa algún día cruzando el fjordo.

Elsa se sonrió y removió la pluma en el tintero para continuar con su escritura.

–Oh, qué cosas dices, padre. Ni siquiera sé navegar.

Arendelle era bastante próspero y neutral como para necesitar alguna alianza matrimonial con otro reino, y en cuanto a asegurar el seguimiento del linaje, el Rey confiaba en que su hija pequeña lo resolvería al llegar a ser mayor. Por lo que si Elsa iba a reinar sola, tenía que estar preparada no solo para hacer bien su trabajo, si no a enfrentarse a un mundo en el que tendría que imponerse por más de una razón. Elsa agradecía que su padre no la presionara y se esforzaba el doble por él.

...

_– ¿Sabes hasta dónde llegaría para conocerte?…_

Así alcanzó Elsa su cumpleaños 18, mismo en el que recibió una carta interesante de Kyla, junto con un tarro de exótico chocolate en polvo para preparar en infusión caliente. Elsa se sonrió tratando de imaginar cómo había hecho su amiga para que el paquete llegara hasta sus manos con esa puntualidad.

En la carta, Kyla le deseaba un día feliz y le informaba que había descubierto el nombre de su don escrito en unos pergaminos muy antiguos de la Academia de las Islas del Sur, obtenidos en una guerra contra un país en el Poniente, y que en ellos se hacía mención de individuos que hacían descender la temperatura y manipulaban el hielo, acción que catalogaron como Cryokinesis; pero debido a la escasa información legible en aquel documento, viajaría hasta ese sitio lejano y una vez allí la informaría sobre cualquier hallazgo.

–Cryokinesis... –se dijo Elsa, mordiéndose el labio antes de continuar la lectura. "Si necesitas comunicarte conmigo, dirige tus cartas a la Academia del Sol en Corona, ellos me encontrarán en donde sea que me encuentre." Leyó la Posdata: "No te preocupes, querida Elsa. Me esforzaré por ti. Aunque un mechón de tu cabello ya no bastará para saldar tu deuda..."

Las mejillas de la heredera se encendieron y dobló el papel hasta convertirlo en un pequeño cuadro que guardó en lo más profundo del cajón de su mesa de noche.

–"Esa idiota..."

Kyla no había cambiado para nada y sabía muy bien cómo hacer que Elsa se alterara incluso por carta. Se pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en lo que su amiga le pediría y cada opción, conociendo a su amiga, era más degenerada que la anterior, lo que la hacía sonrojarse y reírse estúpidamente por lo bajo. Elsa ya no era una niña y tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que ocurría entre las parejas jóvenes llegado el momento… Aunque no tenía idea de si esas cosas fueran posibles para alguien como ella. Se entretuvo pensando en eso durante el desayuno y sus lecciones y se debatió sobre preguntarle a Kyla sobre eso en su próxima carta.

_ – __Me gustaría poder ser egoísta alguna vez._

En realidad, Elsa no tuvo mucho tiempo de pasar un cumpleaños elaborado y suntuoso. Ella era una joven seria, de gustos sencillos. Solo disfrutó del banquete que le organizaron y su primera copa de vino. Esa fue una novedad bien recibida. La bebida era dulce y afrutada y le dejaba un calor impregnado en las mejillas y la garganta. Definitivamente no era chocolate, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Le habría gustado pedir algo caprichoso a sus padres, como que la dejaran salir a montar a caballo o que se quedaran en casa con ella en lugar de salir de viaje y asistir a la presentación oficial de la hija de los Reyes de Corona, a la que habían dado por desaparecida hacía 18 años y milagrosamente ahora estaba en casa; pero Elsa no se atrevió a hacerlo. Ya acaparaba demasiado la atención de sus padres y no era justo para Anna, ni para los asuntos importantes que tenían que cumplir por el bien del reino. Trató de serenarse y convencerse que los tendría de vuelta en unas pocas semanas.

– ¿De verdad tienen que irse? –les inquirió suplicante la mañana siguiente, dedicándoles una educada reverencia.

El Rey le sonrío comprensivo.

–Lo harás bien, Elsa.

En ausencia de sus padres, Elsa se hizo cargo de los asuntos Reales como le habían enseñado. Atendió las audiencias que requerían rigurosamente de su atención y revisó y organizó los papeles que su padre tendría que firmar y sellar cuando volviera, al tiempo que se dio a la tarea de redactar algunos otros y apartarlos para discutirlos con él a su regreso. Revisó planos, supervisó construcciones, comprobó inventarios... Se sorprendió un poco de ser capaz de manejar el Reino por sí sola y aunque al principio le costó reunir el valor de hablar en voz alta y repartir órdenes, se desenvolvió bastante bien. Le molestaba un poco que su voz temblara y no sonara firme y regia como la de su padre; pero eso no evitaría que su periodo como princesa Regente interina resultara perfecto, todo pese al clima tormentoso que azotó las costas aquellos días y la llenaba de preocupación. Nunca antes esperó con tantas ansias una carta. Necesitaba saber que sus padres estaban bien del otro lado de mar. Pero no fue sino hasta 2 semanas después que Elsa recibió la terrible noticia: Los monarcas de Arendelle nunca llegaron al reino vecino y se creía que su barco se había perdido en el océano embravecido. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sus padres… estaban muertos.

_– ¿Así se siente el hielo en el corazón?_

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Elsa, se sintió débil y con deseos de vomitar, releyó la carta una y otra vez; pero no había manera de que las palabras cambiaran sólo porque así lo deseaba. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió frío. Una corriente gélida que le atravesaba el pecho y se quedaba ahí, pesada y dolorosa. Ella ni siquiera había abrazado a sus padres al despedirlos por su viaje. Había rechazado sus afectos desde los 12 años y ahora no los iba a ver nunca más. Se maldijo a sí misma y a la injusta estrella que la hubiera iluminado el día de su nacimiento. Quería gritar y desahogarse, pero no podía, no debía. Ahora ella era la Regente y tendría que asumir el rol que se esperaba de su parte. Tendría que empezar por la ceremonia fúnebre de sus padres. A Elsa le temblaban las manos, y las piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla de un momento a otro, pero se obligó a transmitir la noticia y delegar las tareas principales. Una vez que hubo terminado de firmar y sellar todos los documentos que se enviarían a los otros reinos informando sobre lo sucedido y los cambios que ocurrirían en la estructura gubernamental de Arendelle Elsa se retiró a su habitación. Sólo ahí se permitió derrumbarse, y destruir y congelarlo todo por la pena. Se quedó dormida llorando contra la puerta y sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que su hermana la llamaba afligidamente del otro lado.

–Elsa, sé que estás ahí. –susurraba la muchacha débilmente. –La gente se pregunta en dónde estuviste.

Elsa se mordió el labio y se miró las manos temblorosas. No habría podido estar presente, No lo habría soportado. Corría el riesgo de exponerse o lastimar a alguien. La pelirroja del otro lado de la puerta interpretó su silencio y continuó.

–Todos dicen que debo ser fuerte, y lo intento, pero si tan solo me dejaras entrar.

–_Oh, Ana, cómo me gustaría_… –Se lamentaba Elsa para sus adentros. La voz de su hermana era un hilillo que simplemente le partía el alma. Se sentía la peor hermana de todo el mundo al mantenerla ahí al margen, afuera. Suplicándole cariño a una puerta cerrada.

–Sólo nos tenemos nosotras, somos tu y yo… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

_ –Dios, no lo sé…_

Elsa apretó los dientes y peleó con el deseo de abrir la puerta y abrazar a su hermanita, de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien porque eran hermanas y siempre la protegería, que no tuviera miedo… pero Anna era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y prefería que pensara que era la peor de las insensibles antes de volver a lastimarla con esos malditos poderes suyos. Hundió la cara entre los brazos que cruzaba sobre sus piernas y se quedó sollozando largamente en ese cuarto oscuro cubierto de hielo en el que nunca antes se había sentido tan sola.

_ –Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí…_

Elsa se llenó las manos de trabajo para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en la tristeza que la embargaba. Estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ánimo de nada y se sentía tan presionada a cumplir y supervisar lo que tenía que hacerse, que lo realizaba mecánicamente. Se pasó semanas haciendo mucho y descansando y comiendo poco hasta que su cuerpo no soportó el castigo y se desmayó en la sala de consejo. Elsa cayó enferma en cama varios días con una fiebre que pensó que la mataría. No podía regular su temperatura corporal como siempre lo hacía cuando se enfermaba y se mantuvo postrada inapetente, delirando en sueños intranquilos.

– ¡Papá, mamá! –soltaba extendiendo la mano al aire, cubierta de sudor. Los ojos abiertos enceguecidos buscando entre la nada. Demasiado débil cómo para conjurar un copo de nieve. –¡No se vayan por favor! –Las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro afligido y jadeaba sin saber en dónde se encontraba. – ¡Anna, perdóname!...

–Tranquila, su majestad… Todo estará bien.

Entre Kai y Gerda, se hicieron cargo de atenderla bajo la más absoluta discreción. Nadie sabía que Elsa estaba grave, solo indispuesta. La metieron en una tina de agua con hielo en donde gritó hasta adormecerse y quedar flotando lánguidamente en la superficie. Tomaron turnos para darle baños de agua helada y obligarla a ingerir algunos brebajes sanadores. El reino no podía darse el lujo de también perder a la sucesora de la corona. Terminado el tratamiento, la dejaron descansando arropada en su cama y se retiraron, esperando que a la mañana siguiente hubiera pasado lo peor, si es que la joven aún tenía deseos de luchar y continuar en este mundo. Elsa durmió lo que creyó fueron varias horas, pero temblaba y seguía hablando entre sueños. Estaba muy débil. Iba a morir, estaba segura de ello. Ya no le importaba. Lo esperaba. Quería terminar con todo ese dolor y vacío que había sido su vida hasta aquel momento.

_ –Si cerrara los ojos ahora… ¿llorarías por mí?_

–Por supuesto que lo haría, querida Elsa. – escuchó que le susurraba una voz dulce. Alguien tocaba su frente húmeda y le acariciaba el cabello. – Todos lo haríamos.

La joven Regente entreabrió los ojos y vio que una hermosa joven de mirada violeta y cabello ensortijado color negro azabache la observaba con ternura y la abrazaba sentada al borde de su cama con dosel.

–Déjalos ir. No es hora de que te reúnas con ellos todavía.

– ¡Kyla! –Jadeó Elsa intentando incorporarse, pero no pudo moverse un centímetro. Respiró entrecortadamente. Sentía su cara ardiendo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Contarle sus penas. Sentir un abrazo cálido, pero tenía tanto miedo de seguir perdiendo a los que amaba.

– No vale la pena… Estoy cansada… yo… solo lastimo a los demás…

La extranjera le sonrió e inclinó su cabeza con lo que varios mechones ondulados le enmarcaron el lozano rostro que se veía trigueño por los años andados bajo el sol.

– A quien lastimas es a ti misma, Elsa

La muchacha posó sus labios sobre los de la joven Regente y la besó profundamente.

–Elsa… yo siempre me esforzaré por ti.

Ella cerró los ojos y se perdió en el momento. Fue una sensación extraña, como caer desde un sitio muy elevado y no tocar el suelo sino subir de nuevo. Atemorizante, pero fascinante. Se sintió jalada con fuerza hacia la luz, abandonando la oscuridad. De regreso a la vida. El corazón le latía con fuerza y suspiró sin darse cuenta.

–Te quiero. –le susurró Elsa a la extranjera temerosamente mirando siempre aquellos impresionantes ojos amatistas.

–Lo sé.


	2. La regente y la viajera

**_NOTA DE AUTOR: _**_Bueno, pese a mis intentos de originalmente hacer un one-shot. Mi lado meticuloso se ha salido con la suya y he tenido que pensar en hacer de esta una historia serializada y usando mi narrativa de siempre, porque la resumida no me funcionó. Si leíste el capítulo uno cuando recién se publicó te recomiendo que lo leas de nuevo, ya que lo revisé y le añadí casi 3000 palabras más, así que tú sabes si te quedas con la duda._

_Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una historia que no es apta para niños.  
_

_..._

**Un corazón helado  
**por Berelince  
**2** la regente y la viajera

...

Cuando Elsa despertó, la luz matinal se filtraba por el ventanal triangular central de aquella enorme y fría habitación. Estaba sola. Se sentía débil y mareada, pero la fiebre aparentemente había cedido. Palpó sus labios helados con la punta de sus pálidos dedos.

–"¿Fue sólo un sueño?" –se preguntó desconcertada.

No era la primera vez que Elsa soñaba con su amiga Kyla. Con frecuencia había mantenido conversaciones enteras con ella, sentadas bajo el sauce del jardín y mirando las estrellas. Elsa era feliz ahí a su lado donde podía ser ella misma y no era juzgada ni cuestionada sino simplemente escuchada. Elsa le contaba todo lo que no se atrevía a escribirle y su amiga la miraba y le sonreía o se ponía seria y fruncía el entrecejo junto con ella. Cada vez que aparecía ahí en sus sueños, Elsa había necesitado desahogarse y siempre había encontrado la serenidad que le hacía falta para seguir adelante. Era la primera vez que Kayla había aparecido lejos del sauce y la primera vez que le hablaba, o que… la besaba.

–Debo haberme encontrado bastante mal. –Suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente y comprobando que volvía a ser la Elsa fresca de siempre.

Meneó la cabeza desaprobando todo lo que había visto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Esas cosas que pensaba no estaban bien. Había pasado años y años repitiéndoselo, tratando de convencerse de no sentir, de no añorar nada. Suspiró decepcionada de sí misma. No solo estaba fallando en controlar sus poderes, sino que estaba perdiendo la concentración y ya estaba haciendo que su amiga fuera parte de aquello también. Lo que sentía por ella… era algo que aún no descifraba del todo y no estaba preparada para aceptar, muchísimo menos sería capaz de decírselo a la cara de una manera tan descuidada. Era cierto que había estado creciendo en su interior una emoción que estaba cruzando una línea que no conocía y que no estaba segura que existiera, pero por lo que a Elsa concernía, eso pensaba guardárselo y mantenerlo oculto para siempre.

–Terminaré alejándola como a todos. –pensó pesarosa.

Frunció el entrecejo y recuperó el estoicismo con el que había aprendido a envolver sus emociones y las negaba al resto del mundo, así como sus guantes escondían sus poderes y evitaban que se manifestasen. En eso estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta y una de las chicas de la servidumbre se dio paso cargando una palangana y contuvo un chillido de alegría al mirar a la joven Regente sentada en su cama (repitiéndose mentalmente su "Ocúltalo, que no lo vean. No sientas…"), aunque a simple vista parecía como si mirara al vacío con expresión aburrida.

– ¡Mi señora, es un alivio ver que ha despertado!

Elsa seguía teniendo una apariencia de fatiga con los ojos hundidos y el rostro algo delgado, pero al menos ya parecía más consciente y repuesta que en los días anteriores.

– Gracias. Me parece haber cruzado por una congoja muy extensa… ¿Qué día es?

–Es viernes, mi señora. Ha estado convaleciente casi 4 días.

La joven le pidió permiso a la princesa de tocar su frente para revisar su temperatura, pero Elsa se turbó y se negó rotundamente al tacto. Ante la extrañeza de la muchacha, que aunque tenía conocimiento que la regente parecía guardar siempre las distancias ante cualquiera, no imaginaba que se tratara casi de una fobia a las personas lo que la abrumaba. Se mordió el labio y se atrevió a continuar hablándole.

–Nos había causado un gran susto, su alteza, pero se recuperará pronto. –le expresó con amabilidad, saliendo de su sorpresa y dedicándole una reverencia. –Descanse un poco más y hágame saber si necesita algo.

Elsa se cohibió ante el escrutinio que sentía por parte de la muchacha y bajó la mirada, desviando la vista como si no le interesaran sus palabras. No quería que estúpidamente sus ojos se posaran demasiado en el cuerpo o rostro de aquella mujer, ni que sus manos desnudas le hicieran una mala pasada y evidenciaran su poder. Todo gobernante y noble sabía que las noticias las difundían siempre los sirvientes y tener escándalos antes de ser coronada era lo último que necesitaba. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, fingiendo que tiritaba.

–Te agradezco. –respondió cortésmente. – ¿Será posible que me traigas algo caliente de comer? Me apetece alguna sopa. –Le dijo, todavía decidida a portarse de manera desinteresada.

–Por supuesto, mi señora. –La joven se inclinó levemente y se deslizó rumbo a la puerta un poco consternada de que la princesa resultara ser tan lacónica. Aunque Elsa la detuvo a medio camino para añadir queso, té caliente y pan a su pedido. La muchacha asintió y no tardó en regresar con una sopera rebosante de potaje de pescado Bergen, Bollos Cardamon, queso Gjetost y té negro endulzado con miel.

Elsa desayunó en silencio, aunque con más apetito y rapidez de la que le hubiera gustado hacer gala; pero no había tiempo de pensar demasiado en los modales cuando se repetía mentalmente que al menos seguía con vida. Cuando terminó con su tercer plato, todo el pan y la mitad del queso y le retiraron todo, se tumbó y se quedó recostada mirando por la ventana con somnolencia. Pensaba en las palabras que había escuchado en sueños, el calor de los labios de su amiga, el aliento que se mezclaba con el suyo y amenazaba con ahogarla de esa forma tan satisfactoria… Elsa se estremeció cuando un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y se preguntó si acababa de experimentar un escalofrío. Expresión que le resultaba ajena al tratarse ella de una mujer que creció toda la vida rodeada de hielo y nieve.

–Ni sabía que era posible.

Durmió toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin interrupciones y sin soñar, así que para la hora de la cena ya estaba en el estudio que fuera de su padre, acicalada y perfecta escribiendo incansablemente con pluma y tinta sobre papel.

"_Querida Kyla: _

_Sé que a estas alturas debe haber llegado a ti la noticia de mis padres. Entiendo que la distancia que nos separa es la más larga que han tenido que librar nuestros mensajes, pero escribirte estas líneas es más un capricho de mi parte que una urgencia que tus palabras puedan aliviar. No negaré que la carga que cae sobre mis hombros ahora es agobiante y he pernoctado más de una vez de manera intranquila acosada por tribulaciones que me sobrepasan; pero no debes preocuparte, amiga mía. Me encuentro bien y tengo fe en que seré capaz de llevar a cabo esta tarea exitosamente. He vencido una vez más al espectro de la desolación y no puedo apartar de mi imaginación que tus dones de Sabia han inferido en tal proeza. Dirigiré mis esfuerzos a construir un camino que conduzca a mi Reino a la prosperidad. Que la Luna de Arendelle te guarde y regreses con bien al calor de tu hogar. Espero tener noticias de tu parte en días venideros._"

Elsa releyó el escrito un par de veces antes de firmarlo y cerrarlo con el sello real. No estaba mal. Era correcto. Le reclamaba un poco, pero con comprensión y aunque expresaba seguridad, esperaba que su amiga entendiera lo vulnerable que se sentía también. Desde que había perdido el contacto con Anna, esa comunicación que mantenía con Kyla, tan convenientemente alejada físicamente como para lastimarla con sus poderes y tan cercana emocionalmente como para sentirse apoyada le había dado un poco de sentido al vaivén vehemente que la había dominado los últimos años. No quería aceptarlo demasiado, pero le hacía falta. Consideraba un poco extraño echar de menos las tomadas de pelo de su amiga pero se imaginó que luego de años de mantener ese contacto se había acostumbrado demasiado a él. Cerró la carta y escribió con fina caligrafía el destino de la misma. La apiló juntó a otros comunicados que tendrían que viajar por mar al día siguiente y se quedó unas horas más a la luz de las velas repasando las cláusulas de importación que solicitaba la nación de Weselton.

_ –Espero que te encuentres bien…_

Tan solo 2 días más tarde, llegó al despacho de Elsa un paquete que parecía haber pasado por mucho hasta llegar ahí. Tenía el sello de los Sabios de Corona y reconoció la escritura de Kyla en el sobre que encontró al desenvolver un cuaderno de cuero y adornos plateados en forma de cristales. Las páginas del libro estaban en blanco. Extrañada, Elsa leyó la nota:

_"Adorada Elsa:_

_Se han oscurecido estas llanuras con el eco del suceso trágico en el que perdimos a los nobles señores de Arendelle. Espero de todo corazón encuentren sosiego las hermanas que permanecen en puerto. Por favor no dudes en comunicarte de así necesitarlo. Como aprendiz de Sabia sólo puedo Rezar porque el Sol ilumine tu destino y encuentres pronto la paz que tu alma necesita para liberarse.__"_

Elsa abrió el libro y encontró un mensaje con letra de su amiga en la primera hoja blanca.

_"Dónde queda la tristeza, existió la felicidad. No lo olvides."_

Elsa sonrió al leer las breves líneas y miró por la ventana el atardecer. ¿Cuántas salidas y puestas de sol te repartía la vida? Abrazó el cuaderno que Kyla le había obsequiado y se propuso llenar sus páginas con los recuerdos dichosos que guardaba de sus padres y los días que junto a su hermana, habían sido los más preciados para ella.

Para su asombro. Elsa consiguió mantenerse enfocada los días siguientes. Aún se sentía dolida por la ausencia de sus padres y sabía que jamás podría dejar de añorarlos, pero ya no sentía ese lastre aplastante que le había estado doblando el espíritu y oprimiendo su interior. Había sobrevivido a su partida y sabía que finalmente había soltado la aprehensión y el miedo a vivir sin ellos. Pero aún le quedaba el remordimiento de saber que su hermana Anna estaba tan sola o más que ella lidiando con todo aquello. La carta de Kyla se lo había recordado. Eran dos hermanas las que sufrían, no solo una. Elsa tenía juntas, reuniones de consejo, asuntos y deberes que la distraían, ¿pero Anna? La rubia no se sentía demasiado convencida que una charla con el retrato de Juana de Arco fuera suficiente consuelo para su hermanita, pero… a Elsa se le iluminó el rostro y sonrío ligeramente cayendo en cuenta de algo.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se escabulló muy temprano de su cama con la bata puesta y deambuló por la oscuridad del castillo, faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera y todo se encontraba muy tranquilo. Sabía que la servidumbre no iniciaba sus actividades hasta las 6 am por lo que tenía tiempo de ejecutar su plan. Anduvo a tientas sin atreverse a usar una vela por temor a que alguien la viera, por lo que prefirió caminar despacio y tropezar de vez en cuando con la alfombra para su real torpeza. A regañadientes dio con la cocina y se puso a buscar a tientas los bombones de chocolate alicorado que había solicitado con anterioridad para la cena y que había cancelado a último minuto. Esperaba que siguieran ahí y no los hubieran desechado o consumido, cosa que dudaba, ya que era bien sabido que se trataban de sus dulces favoritos. Dio con ellos al pasar los dedos por un platón de vidrio cubierto y victoriosa los intercambió por una pequeña nota en la que había escrito "cambié de parecer, gracias" con su firma de puño y letra para evitar alguna trifulca entre los empleados. Depositó uno a uno los chocolates en un pañuelo que llevaba consigo. Lo apretó ligeramente con sus manos contra su pecho y lo enfrío un poco para que no se derritieran. Se llevó uno de los bombones a la boca y giró los ojos embelesada, regresando a tientas y de puntillas por donde había venido.

Como bien había pensado su hermana, Anna había estado muy apagada. Salía tarde y con desánimo de su alcoba. Ya no perseguía la luz del sol ni la brisa del mar. No canturreaba, ni causaba alboroto dando de saltitos por la casa. Ni siquiera salía a montar en su caballo Sitrón. Era normal ver que Elsa fuera una persona taciturna y melancólica, pero ver a Anna, quién siempre había sido el corazón palpitante del palacio en aquel estado era lamentable. La pelirroja ya se estaba resignando a la idea de que no encajaba en ese lugar. No estaba destinada a gobernar y tampoco podía formar parte de la gente normal. Deambulaba solitaria de manera apesadumbrada. Estaba segura que su hermana no la quería (a pesar de los recuerdos de su infancia que le demostraban lo contrario) y sus padres habían desaparecido en altamar, ¿qué podía hacer ella ahora? Estaba atrapada en aquel castillo de puertas cerradas y oscuridad perpetua sin siquiera poder hacer que su voz se escuchara. Sentía que no valía absolutamente para nada en comparación con toda la autoridad y fe que el reino depositaba en la mayor de las hermanas. En la talentosa, perfecta y regia Elsa. En la hermosa Elsa. En la indiferente y cruelmente fría Elsa… Anna levantó la vista y miró los ojos de hielo de su hermana que observaban hacia la nada en aquel retrato grande que colgaba del vestíbulo antes de entrar al gran salón de las pinturas. Suspiró por lo bajo. Al menos esa era una manera de verla de vez en cuando.

–Se parece mucho a mamá. – se dijo con un hilillo de voz observando las finas facciones y el espeso cabello trenzado en alto de la imagen. Meneó la cabeza pasándola de largo y desechando la idea –No… mamá era cálida y amorosa y Elsa no era para nada así. Ella es antipática y repelente, restrictiva, sabihonda e inhumanamente…

Anna se detuvo en seco frente a un gran cuadro en la que aparecía la familia real. Ahí estaba su padre, apuesto e imponente luciendo sus medallas de oro. A su diestra estaba la Reina, elegantemente sentada en una fina silla de caoba con la pequeña y sonriente princesa Anna, siendo apenas un bebé en su regazo. Junto a ella una orgullosa princesa Elsa de 4 años miraba hacia el frente y tomaba a su hermanita de la mano en actitud protectora.

– ¿Pero qué? –Anna frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a la mesita que descansaba bajo el retrato. Había un envoltorio en un pañuelo de seda celeste. Reconoció que la prenda era de su hermana y la desenvolvió con curiosidad. La tela estaba fría y tenía una nota debajo. Deshizo el nudo y descubrió los chocolates rellenos con licor de menta que eran los favoritos de Elsa. La pelirroja desdobló el papel y reconoció la fina caligrafía de la joven regente. Anna se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un sollozo, aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus lágrimas. Recorrió la simple línea una y otra vez mientras las gotitas le escurrían por las mejillas y miraba alternativamente el pedazo de pergamino y a la niña de cabello platinado que le devolvía la mirada desde la pared.

"No te rindas, Anna. Estoy contigo." Decía.

La pelirroja negó varias veces con la cabeza y se comió las golosinas limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano. Por primera vez en semanas sonreía. "Ella no me odia" se repetía. "No me permite acercarme, pero no me detesta. Ella me quiere aunque le cueste demostrarlo…"

Fue así como el corazón del palacio de Arendelle volvió a palpitar con normalidad.

...

_El invierno se va y llega la primavera_

_brilla el sol con luz ancestral_

_¡Ding-dong! ¡Ding-dong! Tañen las campanas_

_el frío llegó a su final._

_..._

_Brotan bellas flores fragantes_

_Todo Arendelle contento está._

_Madre Tierra, gracias por tus dones_

_sin frío no existe maldad._

...

Elsa escuchaba a los niños y sus cantos estivales que anunciaban el inicio de la primavera desde el balcón del castillo que daba a la ciudadela y se acariciaba los nudillos enguantados compulsivamente. Era la tradición festejar que el frío se acababa y Arendelle se había librado otro año más de su funesta profecía. Elsa se mecía incomoda mientras trataba de saludar a los chiquillos que le sonreían embelesados. Pese a ya haber pasado por lo mismo 2 años consecutivos seguía inquietándose; tanto por tener que hacer acto de presencia pública como por lo que representaba dicho festejo. Según la costumbre, Arendelle estaría de fiesta toda una semana y sería su obligación presidir los eventos más importantes. Cosa que no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. A ella no le parecía tan malo el invierno. Le resultaba algo incomprendido, así como se sentía constantemente desde el día que le fue sellado el sentido del tacto a los 8 años. Elsa miraba a sus sonrientes súbditos divertirse bajo el sol primaveral y suspiró angustiada.

–Es tan duro el invierno para mi gente. No son injustificados sus temores…

Mientras más se acercaba el día de su coronación, más le resonaba a Elsa el asunto de la profecía y el gobernante con corazón de hielo que condenaría a Arendelle a un inverno eterno. La regente no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de sí misma siendo un peligro para todos y se hiperventilaba cada que tenía que pasar por la catedral donde sería coronada al cumplir la mayoría de edad, por no decir que evitaba dicho sitio como si albergara lobos rabiosos dentro.

–Sólo me resta un año. ¿Dios mío que voy a hacer con esto? –exclamaba la regente mirándose la mano izquierda temblorosa.

Pese a haber nacido un caluroso día de Julio. Elsa siempre había sentido el invierno inclemente arremolinándose en su interior. A veces en calma en solemne frialdad, y muchas otras agitado y violento en una ventisca que no se detenía hasta que lograba escapársele de las manos enguantadas y se estrellaba en las paredes o congelaba lo que sostuviera entre las manos. En días malos, afiladas lanzas de hielo se clavaban en sus muebles de madera como las agujas a un alfiletero. Elsa se apretaba las manos contra los costados cuando sentía que perdía el control y se quedaba en su alcoba, temblorosa, reducida a un pequeño ovillo que se constreñía y gemía. "contenlo, no sientas, que no lo sepan" hasta que perdía la conciencia y apaciguaba la tormenta. Era doloroso y agotador y mientras más se obligaba más inestable se tornaba. Elsa se repetía que debía ser fuerte para cuidar de Anna y proteger a la gente de su pueblo; pero cada vez le parecía que se volvía más un manojo de nervios y eso la histerizaba. Tenía que controlarse y dominar ese impulso que ya hacía tiempo le había doblado las fuerzas.

–Tranquilízate, no sientas… –se murmuraba por lo bajo. –Sólo dices unas cuantas palabras y das iniciados los festejos. Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo…

Elsa respiró hondo y extendió los brazos hacia su gente.

–Querido pueblo de Arendelle. Nos encontramos hoy en esta hermosa mañana de primavera para recibir el equinoccio vernal y agradecer el inicio de este año. Celebremos que el invierno ha llegado a su fin y llenémonos de entusiasmo para trabajar arduamente y ser recompensados en abundancia… –Elsa se giró y tomó un puñado de semillas de un saquito que le acercó el Sabio vestido de túnica roja. Levantó las manos con ceremonia por sobre su cabeza permitiendo que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaran los granos al tiempo que el hombre recitaba unas palabras antiguas "_til árs ok friðar__" __(por un buen año y paz__)_. Elsa respiraba hondo sabiendo que tenía la atención de todo el mundo puesta sobre ella y cerró los ojos dando un último suspiro antes de tomar impulso y lanzar las semillas benditas a la tierra. – ¡Que comience el Ostara!

La gente gritaba y vitoreaba emocionada. Volaban por el aire hierbas de olor. Sonaban tambores y el lur junto a armónicos cantos. Elsa les dirigió un breve saludo a los asistentes y dándose media vuelta, se perdió en el seguro y conocido interior del castillo que mantenía sus puertas principales cerradas.

Como dictaba la tradición, la gente comería y bebería abundantemente los productos de la estación y eso no dejaba fuera a los gobernantes, por lo que no le extrañó ver servidos en la mesa huevos, pescados, carne curada, patatas, pan de miel, nueces, ensalada y queso fresco. La regente tomó asiento e intentó hacer caso omiso de su hermana Anna que desde el otro extremo de la larga mesa esperaba ansiosa que su hermana diera el primer bocado para poder llenarse la boca de huevos endiablados y jamón. Elsa sonrió por lo bajo y cortó un trozo de pan con queso, alzó la copa de Yule caliente que tenía a su izquierda y su hermana hizo lo mismo con la que tenía a su diestra (aunque la copa de Anna tenía sólo hidromiel, en lugar de la bebida de Elsa que contenía brandy y varios cítricos y miel fermentados que se preparaban para el Ostara y que tendría que estar bebiendo hasta el atardecer.) Elsa tosió ligeramente al deslizar la bebida por su garganta. ¡Era fuertísima! Aún con el gusto afrutado y dulce el líquido le calentó las mejillas, pero la regente guardó la compostura y se apresuró a engullir un trozo de pescado. Esta vez el Yule no la derrotaría como en los años anteriores que no había pasado de los 2 tragos. Esta vez terminaría sus 3 copas reglamentarias.

...

–Que sopor… –Elsa avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos rumbo a su despacho con las mejillas sonrosadas y los párpados caídos. Sentía una ligera nube de vapor envolviéndola y se quitó un guante para tocarse la cara y refrescarse un poco. Se metió un dedo en el ajustado cuello alto de su traje y liberó el botón superior. –Esa cosa calienta como el infierno. –Se llevó su mano al estómago y dejó que se enfriara un rato en lo que ella tomaba asiento tras su escritorio y resoplaba pesadamente. – No sé si tendré energías para resistir el blót.

El blót era el banquete que se hacía en la noche del equinoccio en honor a los dioses paganos e involucraban un montón de carne y bebida. Elsa decidió que guardaría su Yule restante y su estómago para entonces. Saliendo de su aturdimiento hurgó entre la correspondencia y sonrió al encontrarse con el conocido sello del Sol de Corona.

_¡Feliz Ostara, Elsa!_

_No tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido pensando que me he perdido ya 2 veces verte ensoñadoramente junto con el resto de los plebeyos que te admiran mientras bendices las semillas de primavera… _(Las mejillas de Elsa volvieron a encenderse)_ ¿No te parece un poco irónico? Espero estar en primera fila cuando lo hagas oficialmente como Reina _(Elsa giró los ojos y sonrió.)_ Imagino que hablaste en lugar de cantar como se supone que debías haber hecho. ¿Qué persona tan horrible priva al mundo de escuchar una voz tan increíble? ¡Serás toda una tirana a este paso! Si no haces las cosas como se deben tendrás un mal año de cosecha, ¡ya te digo! Recuerda que al final de las fiestas se te cumplen tus deseos cuando le has concedido todos sus caprichos a Freyja. _

Elsa se mordió el labio percibiendo el calor en su vientre y volvió a abotonarse el cuello de la blusa.

...

–Lo hizo muy bien, mi señora. No recuerdo un brindis a Bragi tan animado desde que su padre tenía su edad. Es usted muy elocuente cuando se lo propone.

Kai seguía a Elsa quien se tambaleaba por las escaleras sin permitir que la ayudaran a avanzar. El sirviente ya llevaba en brazos a Anna quién roncaba con la barriga llena de cerdo a las brazas y glogg especiado.

–Culpa al Yule, Kai. –respondió Elsa arrastrando un poco las palabras, agarrada a la barandilla con las dos manos. –Esperemos que Freyja quedara complacida ahora que por fin le he cumplido…

–Puede apostarlo, mi señora. –le respondió el hombre sonriendo ligeramente.

Con dificultad Elsa abrió la puerta del cuarto de Anna y esperó que Kai depositara a su hermana en su cama y saliera de la alcoba.

–Buenas noches, mi señora. –se despidió el sirviente haciéndole una reverencia. – ¿Estará usted bien?

–Si, Kai, gracias por todo. Descansa.

Elsa se metió a su cuarto y se arrastró a la cama, agradecida de por fin sentirla suave y mullida en esos momentos que el suelo de su habitación parecía girar bajo sus pies. Se desvistió como pudo y se quedó en el camisón morado que había usado bajo el vestido. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, dejándose caer sobre las frescas sábanas. Sentía tanto calor y pesadez. Sus ojos se cerraron en el instante que su cabeza había tocado su almohada.

...

Elsa se encontró a sí misma de pie bajo el sauce, mirando las estrellas como solía hacerlo en ese espacio nebuloso. Ahí estaba Kyla sentada a su lado con la vista absorta hacia el infinito. Esperando, paciente como siempre que la había encontrado en ese lugar. Llevaba un manto rojo de bordes dorados y el emblema del sol sobre la ropa ligera de viaje, casi todo lo que llevaba era color carmesí. Tenía los dedos vendados y una mascada extranjera anudada sobre la cabeza, de la cual escapaban mechones larguísimos que se ensortijaban hasta rozar el suelo con las puntas desiguales. Elsa se quedó en silencio varios minutos nada más observándola. La piel trigueña, su complexión enérgica y la intensidad que le brillaba en los ojos le bastaban para recrearse. Había cambiado tanto de como la recordaba. Aunque siendo honesta, Elsa no veía a Kyla desde que eran niñas. No podía tener idea de cómo se veía su amiga luego de tantos años de contar solamente con sus palabras para reconocerla.

La viajera inclinó la cabeza mirando a la joven regente de soslayo, y esta se sobresaltó, distrayéndose de aquel pensamiento.

–Ha pasado tiempo, querida Elsa –le espetó tranquilamente.

Elsa se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Sabía que estaba soñando, que no era su amiga la que estaba ahí, pero el corazón le palpitó aceleradamente apenas escucharla. ¿Esa era su voz o lo estaba imaginando? Se tocó la frente. Se sentía mareada y confundida. Era como si siguiera ebria mientras soñaba y estaba bastante vulnerable. Temblaba ligeramente indecisa entre acercarse a la muchacha o correr en la dirección contraria y chocar con el árbol para despertar.

– ¿En verdad eres tú? –le soltó difusa.

La viajera dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y se puso de pie, con lo que sus adornos dorados tintinearon. Se colocó frente a Elsa y la miró desde su altura ligeramente superior. _¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? _

– ¿Cómo quieres comprobarlo? –le preguntó Kyla en un susurro amigable.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros abrazándose el cuerpo. La rubia jadeó al ver que la morena se acercaba con los brazos abiertos en perfecto ademán de envolverla con ellos.

– ¿Qué haces? No, aléjate. –Elsa trastabilló y se echó hacia atrás temerosa. Levantó las manos y cerró los ojos, pero no pasó nada. No escapó hielo o nieve de sus dedos y Kyla la rodeaba con los brazos.

–No tienes por qué castigarte… –le susurró afligidamente. –No tienes que ser siempre la fuerte…

Elsa suspiró y colocó sus manos temblorosas en la espalda de la viajera. La sentía fuerte y angulosa bajo sus palmas. Apoyó la mejilla en un hombro suave y cálido y sollozó. Podía sentirla, después de años de negarse a cualquier tipo de tacto. Percibía la ligereza de la tela, el aroma a canela que desprendían el cuerpo y el cabello de Kyla, el palpitar acompasado de su corazón. La respiración anhelante de la joven que hundía el rostro en su cabellera platinada. No había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta sentir el calor de otro ser humano. De lo sola que se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo. De cuánto había añorado estar así con su mejor amiga desde que recordaba haber concebido esa inquietante idea en su corazón.

–Kyla, esto que siento… –le susurró Elsa entre sus brazos frunciendo el entrecejo. –Me asusta tanto…

La viajera le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla causándole ese delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió la espina.

–También a mí. –le respondió quedamente. –pero creo que es un miedo que vale la pena conquistar…

Elsa sintió los labios de Kyla posarse sobre los suyos, tímidamente primero y poco a poco fue haciéndolo con más intensidad. La viajera la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, atrapándola bajo su capa roja de fuego y sujetándola de la cintura. Elsa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se dejó llevar. Era una sensación aún más embriagante que el Yule, más abrumadora, más cálida y más reconfortante. No cabía en sí misma ante su asombro, al fin la probaba como tanto había tratado de convencerse de no hacerlo. Todas esas emociones que había tratado de refrenar las sentía desbordarse. Sus manos temblaban, deseaba tanto tocarla como Kyla lo hacía con ella pero no se atrevía. Su respiración se volvió pesada y se sintió desfallecer, quería sentirla más que eso, más cerca, más…

– ¡No, no debo! –Elsa jadeó y se liberó de los brazos de Kyla resoplando de manera alarmada intentando recobrar el control sobre sí misma. Le resultaba difícil, nunca había sido buena para soportar el calor y se sentía en llamas. La vista se le nublaba. _¿Cómo era posible aquello en un sueño?_ Retrocedió y su espalda golpeó el tronco del árbol que les proporcionaba refugio.

Kyla colocó sus manos contra la madera aprisionándola entre sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

– ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Elsa?

–Y- yo… no…

–Dame una buena razón y me detendré en un instante…

Kyla se soltó el broche de sol de la capa que se deslizó hacia el pasto con un suave siseo y abrazó por la espalda a la regente que negaba temblorosamente mientras su saco azul era desabotonado hábilmente.

–Esto no está bien… –Elsa se lo repetía constantemente, pero su voz sonaba cada vez más débil en su cabeza y su corazón golpeteaba cada vez más fuerte en su pecho. Los labios de la viajera le recorrían el cuello y la sensación la estremecía. Apenas se percató de que la prenda pesada que le cubría los hombros había sido deslizada de sus brazos y se encontraba ya en el suelo junto al manto escarlata. Kyla la besaba al tiempo que desabotonaba con los dedos la blusa de cuello alto bajo la que Elsa se ocultaba. La rubia suspiraba con los ojos cerrados sin sentirse capaz de articular una palabra coherente. Recibía ávidamente las atenciones de labios de la viajera, le atrapaba el labio inferior entre los dientes y se sonreía de manera insegura, Kyla le sonreía también y la saboreaba sin dejar de desvestirla con las manos.

–Eres hermosa, Elsa. No deberías esconderlo. –le susurró al oído cuando sus manos la desprendieron de las telas y le acariciaron la blanca carne. –Eres… la persona más bella que existe.

Elsa se apartó y resopló furiosa abrazándose el pecho, avergonzada.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Que no sabes lo que soy? –le reclamó al borde de las lágrimas mostrándole las manos temblorosas. –Soy un peligro, ¡soy un monstruo! No se supone que deba sentir, No se supone que deba obedecer esto que siento aquí dentro. –jadeó agobiada por una creciente sensación de culpa arremolinándose en su pecho. –Lo que siento debería estar aprisionado. ¡No debería de existir!

Kyla la tomó de la mano y jaló a Elsa con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. La miró fijamente con más seriedad de la que recordaba haber sido capaz en la vida. Como si odiara lo que Elsa repetía, como si pudiera ver cosas que ella no comprendía.

–Entonces seré la persona egoísta que se alegre por ello. –le dijo terminante. –Que se pierda Arendelle y que se pierda el mundo de ser necesario.

Elsa abrió los ojos enormes y sus labios se curvaron en una exhalación que la había dejado sin más argumentos. Su reticencia la abandonó por completo y besó perdidamente a Kyla. La viajera recorrió con sus manos la piel desnuda de la rubia que se erizaba y le acrecentaba ese espasmo delicioso en su vientre. Elsa se vio a si misma deshaciendo los nudos del blusón de la morena de manera ansiosa descubriéndole los hombros y los senos firmes y perlados. Percibiendo su aroma especiado y la suavidad y el sabor de la piel clara, lo tonificado de aquel cuerpo que había recorrido el mundo por ella y que se estremecía igualmente bajo su trato mientras la joven la despojaba del resto de sus ropas. La cabeza le zumbaba a la regente. El cabello le caía suelto, desordenado. Sentía los músculos tensos, su piel expuesta. Se sentía desfallecer. El calor era asfixiante y la debilitaba. Su fuerza y su voluntad languidecían frente a sus impulsos entre los brazos de La viajera que la besó intensamente, guiándola con su cuerpo a recostarse sobre la capa roja del suelo.

Elsa la abrazó del cuello y gimió ligeramente al sentir el peso y el roce de la piel de la extranjera sobre ella. Algo que no había experimentado en la vida. Se tensó y se estiró de manera instintiva. Flexionó su cadera en un intento por sentirla más cerca, más profundamente. La regente percibía como las manos de la viajera exploraban bajo su cintura.

–No… Esto no… – le suspiraba descontroladamente.

– ¿No está bien? – le susurraba Kyla al oído sin intención de detenerse.

–Dios, No lo sé… –respondió Elsa con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se pasaba las manos por el cabello y respiraba pesadamente. –No debería… esto no debería agradarme…

– ¿No es lo que deseas? –le inquirió la viajera simulando detenerse.

–Sí… –le soltó de inmediato con un hilo de voz trepidante mirando perdidamente esos ojos amatistas que la habían hechizado desde hacía tanto.

Lo deseaba. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que había descubierto que existía ese placer. La había anhelado. Codiciaba que algún día podría dejar de experimentar ese vacío y sentirse completa, llenarse de su viajera hasta saciarse. La regente cerró los ojos y se rindió ante aquella fragilidad.

–Kyla...

...

Elsa despertó jadeando acaloradamente en su cama, las sábanas enredadas le cubrían la mitad del cuerpo semidesnudo, pequeñas perlas saladas le brillaban sobre la piel lechosa. El pecho le subía y bajaba de manera irregular. Sentía la sangre agolpársele en el rostro abochornado. Juntó las rodillas y se estremeció ante la sensación de entre sus piernas. Ya en otras ocasiones había tenido que brindarse alivio para liberar la intranquilidad que se le arremolinaba y la torturaba por dentro; pero aquello había sido demasiado vívido. Demasiado tangible.

–No puedo con esto –resopló apretando los dientes, al hacerse un ovillo y sollozar. –No puedo...

El hielo cubrió su cama adoselada y reptó por las paredes y ventanas de la oscura habitación rodeándola con esa conocida frigidez con la que tendría que convivir eternamente. Se quedó deplorándose larga y tendidamente. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo estallara y se le saliera de las manos.


	3. la aristocrata y la bohemia

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: **Disculpen mis dos lectores por la tardanza en la actualización. El trabajo me agobió estas semanas, pero espero regresar a un ritmo de escritura más normal. Entre el dibujo y escribir se debate mi escaso tiempo libre. Aún así, espero que disfruten el capítulo. _

_Frozen y demás personajes pertenecen a Disney. Esta es una historia que no es apta para niños._

_..._

**Un corazón helado  
**por Berelince  
**3** la aristócrata y la bohemia

...

Elsa despertó cuando el traqueteo rítmico de la carreta en la que viajaba se detuvo abruptamente. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro ajustándolos a la luz del sol crepuscular que le daba de lleno en la cara y se incorporó lentamente apoyándose en los codos. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sacudiéndose un montón de paja del cabello. Gruñó ligeramente y se sintió tentada a volver a recostarse en ella cuando sintió una mano grande zarandeándola del hombro.

–Eh, chiquilla. Despierta, que ya hemos llegado a Cnosos.

Elsa se ajustó la capa y resopló molesta por lo bajo. Se bajó pesadamente de la carreta y se sacó una moneda de plata de la bolsa de su cinturón. Se la lanzó al hombre que la atrapó en el aire, la miró incrédulamente y la despidió quitándose el sombrero que llevaba puesto dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona.

–Servida, su alteza.

Elsa convirtió sus ojos en 2 pequeñas rendijas, pero se pasó la capucha por sobre la cabeza e ignoró la burla, dándose la vuelta mientras el mercader se perdía entre la gente que deambulaba por la enorme plaza adoquinada que marcaba el centro de aquella ciudadela. La joven se mordió el labio.

–Algún día… –masculló.

Elsa dio un vistazo a la zona mercante de aquella capital y se sacó un pergamino del bolsillo, releyendo las indicaciones que había anotado en él. Se suponía que la posada de Aristo debía encontrarse a unas calles de ahí, bajando por un camino serpenteante de piedra. Siguió sus apuntes hasta dar con un caserón de luces iluminadas en la que ya se escuchaba el sonido de la música y las risas de los que habían comenzado a beber temprano. Elsa tomó aire y se acomodó la mochila al hombro antes de entrar.

–Espero que valga la pena. –se dijo abriendo la puerta y cruzándola en un suspiro irresoluto.

El ambiente en el interior era tórrido y alegre Olía mucho a licor y a comida caliente. Variadas chácharas flotaban en el aire y un bardo amenizaba con su lira desde un rincón a quien pudiera dedicarle algunos cobres o una bebida. Elsa respingó arrebujándose en su manto. Algunas personas la voltearon a ver, pero la ignoraron casi instantáneamente al notar a la desgarbada figura encapuchada que cruzaba el umbral y caminaba hacia la barra que atendía el receloso y corpulento posadero de cabello cano y espesa barba que le dedicaba una mirada escrutadora.

–Buenas noches, señor. –Saludó Elsa tímidamente bajándose la capucha y tomando asiento. –Estoy buscando a Titus.

El rostro del hombre cambió y se tornó amable, como si Elsa fuera su mejor cliente de toda la vida.

– ¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Titus me dijo que venías! –le llenó una jarra de cerveza oscura y espumosa y se la puso enfrente, acercándole un plato con cecinas, aceitunas, pan pita y queso feta. –Me pidió que te atendiera bien en lo que se reunía contigo. Consume cuanto gustes, ya está todo pagado.

Elsa parpadeó pero le devolvió la sonrisa al posadero y se acomodó en su banco dándole un sorbo a la bebida y mascando un trozo de carne salada mirando rumbo a la puerta de vez en cuando, mientras el hombre le comentaba que estaba por servirle la carne de cordero más deliciosa que pudiera probar en la vida. Elsa le asentía y escuchaba sus charlas atentamente. Lo dejaba llenarle la jarra cuando el nivel llegaba a la mitad y continuó bebiendo. El largo viaje la había agotado y aquello no le estaba cayendo nada mal. Casi prorrumpía en llanto cuando probó la carne que le sirvieron en aquel humeante platón recién salido de las brasas del que se chorreaba la grasa caliente que se dedicó a absorber con pan crujiente y se lo pasaba por la garganta con más cerveza. ¡Qué maravillosa era la primavera abundante cuando tenías el estómago tan vacío!

Pasadas 2 horas, Elsa perdió la cuenta de cuantas jarras exactamente se había estado tomando, pero estaba discutiendo con otro cliente sobre política, abrazada del bardo y ya le enumeraba con la boca llena de Gyros caliente todas las razones por las que era un idiota. El posadero la atrajo de nuevo hacia la barra y le sirvió un par de loukanikos y cebollines asados, a los que sorprendentemente Elsa también hincó el diente con una sonrisa de satisfacción infantil al percibir el sabor de la salchicha picante especiada. El posadero estaba por llenarle de nuevo la jarra, pero Elsa levantó la mano y lo detuvo. Le dedicó una mirada somnolienta, pero firme.

– ¿En dónde está Titus, amigo mío? –tenía las mejillas algo rojas, pero aún se sentía bastante funcional. – ¿Siempre es tan impuntual?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manos para calmarla.

–Ya he mandado a buscarlo, señorita. Pero parece que está en la casa de Calantha. No querrá usted ir a meterse allá. Mejor quédese a esperarlo.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y terminó la comida de su plato. Se limpió las manos y se enderezó en su sitio.

– ¿En dónde queda?

El hombre trató de disuadirla, pero ante su terquedad, finalmente mandó llamar a un muchachillo que cargaba un montón de jarras en sus escuálidos brazos, le ordenó que fuera a guiarla hasta aquel sitio (ante su mirada sorprendida que recorrió a Elsa de arriba abajo) y luego volviera sin distraerse. Elsa le agradeció las atenciones y salió de la posada rumbo al frescor de la noche. Siguió al chiquillo que la llevó por callejuelas oscuras y vacías hasta que se detuvieron en una casona de fachada elegante, con tapices y ventanas cerradas de las que escapaban luces ambarinas. El muchacho tocó la campana de la puerta, se despidió de Elsa con una tímida inclinación y se fue corriendo por donde habían venido. Elsa se sonrió y agitó la mano en el aire despidiéndolo, entonces la puerta de madera se abrió y unos brazos delgados y perfumados la abrazaron por el cuello y la introdujeron al edificio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Elsa se desembarazó del agarre y entornó los ojos en ese lugar que se mantenía a media luz. Una bellísima mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color aceituna ataviada en un vaporoso vestido purpúreo le sonreía. Le indicó graciosamente con la mano que se sentara en el sillón mullido con cojines que tenía a su diestra. Elsa dudó, pero ante la expresión amable de la joven, se dejó caer en los almohadones mientas la mujer le dedicaba una mirada valorativa.

–Bienvenida a la casa de Calantha. –le dijo con una sonrisa agradable. –Mi nombre es Zoe y puedo estar contigo si eso es lo que quieres.

Elsa se sentía adormecida por el licor, la comida y el ambiente oscuro en el que se encontraba, pero abrió grandes los ojos y miró incrédulamente a la mujer que se acercaba hacia ella. _¿Qué cosa?_

La joven se inclinó frente a ella y le acarició el cabello. La miró a los ojos, levantándole ligeramente el afilado mentón, inspeccionándola.

–Es una pena que te sientas sola. –le susurró comprensiva. –Eres muy hermosa.

Elsa abrió la boca como si quisiera protestarle algo, pero sólo emitió un gruñido ahogado. Zoe le sonrió y la tomó de las manos.

–Dime… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –inquirió acariciándole la pierna y luego el costado, sus largos dedos ascendiéndole por el cuello. Le acercó los labios al oído. – ¿Te gusto o prefieres buscar a alguna otra chica que te agrade?

Elsa miraba nerviosamente a la joven que se le sentó en las piernas y le acariciaba la mejilla que sentía ardiendo. Estaba lenta y no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

–Si me escoges podría entretenerte mucho. –le dijo la joven, antes de plantar los labios sobre los de Elsa y comenzar a besarla de manera experta.

Elsa temblaba con el corazón martillándole en el pecho y su cerebro zumbándole en los oídos. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al separar los labios de los de Zoe en busca de aire. La muchacha le sonrió y la abrazó del cuello, acariciándole la mejilla sonrosada.

– ¿Nunca has estado en uno de estos lugares, extranjera? –La joven la miró con repentina comprensión. Se mordió el labio de manera sugerente –Si es tu primera vez, Zoe puede ayudarte a hacerlo más placentero.

No… eh… –Elsa desviaba la mirada y mantenía su pose rígida aunque por dentro el corazón le latía como loco. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor captando una hilera de mujeres y hombres atractivos que se paseaban con elegancia por la sala. Tragó saliva y entró en pánico. Aquello era una casa de placer, ¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo en ese sitio! De pronto lo recordó y trató de serenarse lo más que pudo. –E- estoy buscando a alguien. –Logró articular en un susurro desmayado. –Se llama Titus… –añadió con voz trémula

La muchacha soltó una risita divertida y se cubrió la boca con la mano antes de responderle.

–Está ocupado en la parte de atrás. –contuvo otra risita y giró los ojos. –… siempre lo está… –Zoe miró a Elsa y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad. La tomó de la mano y la hizo avanzar torpemente hacia el interior, hacia una de las habitaciones. –Ven, espéralo conmigo. –le ronroneó.

Elsa levantó las manos frente a su cuerpo y negó ligeramente

–No, te estás confundiendo, yo no…

Elsa jadeó cuando aquella mujer le selló los labios con los suyos y la condujo hacia el lecho lleno de almohadones en esa habitación con velas e inciensos. La tumbó con facilidad en la cama y Elsa apretó los dientes maldiciendo mentalmente ante su propia torpeza. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo no la obedecía. Sintió unas manos hábiles recorriéndola y produciéndole efectos que no se esperaba, al menos no de parte de aquella extraña que se le había colocado encima y la besaba efusivamente meciendo la cadera de manera lenta y sugestiva contra su centro que parecía despertar lentamente de un largo letargo ante esa deliciosa fricción. Elsa soltó un gemido entre los labios de Zoe ante la sensación. La lengua de aquella mujer la invadía y le enseñaba a la suya propia a seguir aquella coreografía hasta entonces desconocida. Sus manos la recorrían de manera versada como si conocieran perfectamente qué sitios podían hacerla perder el control. Elsa suspiraba y jadeaba pesadamente. Le faltaba tanto el aire y se sentía tan mareada y fuera de sí. Aquello era sofocante. Una parte suya estaba totalmente entrada en pánico y la otra completamente excitada. Intentó incorporarse, pero unas manos la detuvieron por los hombros. Elsa se estremeció cuando dedos extraños se introdujeron bajo su ropa y exploraron el calor húmedo que evidenció sus deseos ante la joven que le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

–Deja que te alivie extranjera… –le susurró desabrochándole los botones y deshaciendo los nudos de sus prendas mientras le recorría el cuello con los labios. –Zoe te tratará bien.

Elsa se negaba mentalmente, pero su cuerpo adormecido se mantenía reacio a obedecer. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos que giraron dentro de su cráneo, arqueó la espalda y gimió al sentirse invadida por la dueña de aquellas manos que la estaban descomponiendo. No pudo ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa…

Elsa se sentó bajo un árbol en la helada madrugada y revolvió entre las pertenencias de su bolsa hasta sacar un pequeño fardo que depositó en el suelo y desenvolvió lo mejor que pudo. Llenó de tabaco oscuro la cazoleta de la pipa de brezo que sostenía en su mano y se metió la boquilla entre los labios con dedos temblorosos intentando serenarse. Hurgó en su bolsa en busca de un fósforo mientras en su cabeza repasaba lo que había sucedido. Aquella mujer no solo la había convencido de entregarse a las urgencias de su solitario cuerpo hasta hacerla desbordarse, sino que Zoe había repetido el proceso 2 veces más antes de darse por satisfecha con su trabajo y solo entonces le permitió a Elsa acurrucarse entre las sabanas del lecho bufando desmayadamente, temblorosa, desnuda, cubierta de sudor y demás humillantes transpiraciones mientras perdía la conciencia agotadamente entre esos brazos ajenos que la confortaron aunque no se trataban de los que su corazón anhelaba.

–¡_Scheiß! –_Maldijo perdiendo la paciencia al no dar con las cerillas y enfrentarse a su conciencia, que la torturaba por el encuentro con aquella _Schlampe_. El alcohol y la necesidad no le parecían buenas excusas para haber sucumbido. Ella lo había permitido todo. Lo había disfrutado. Se quitó la mochila y la tiró al suelo pateándola lejos. Se dejó caer en la hierba y se quedó sentada mordisqueando la boquilla de su inútil pipa apagada.

–No debía ser así…

Una mano le acercó fuego. Elsa se tomó un momento, pero quemó la mezcla de Burley y Latakia que ardió en la cazoleta de su pipa y aspiró largamente por la boca exhalando por la nariz el humo de gusto fuerte en una bocanada malhumorada. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido al hombre de perfecto cabello y barba castaños que tenía frente a ella y que le sonreía con sus finos labios y sus maliciosos ojos celestes.

_ – __¡Arschkeks, verfluchter! _–le soltó Elsa en un muy poco elegante y florido bramido, apretando los puños y la mandíbula como si planeara partir la boquilla de su pipa con los molares. – ¡Maldita sea, Titus, eres un imbécil!

El nombrado Titus se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el broche dorado de noble cuna de su túnica sin darle importancia a los insultos que le dirigía la alterada muchacha.

–Creí que lo necesitabas. –Admitió con simpleza. –Has estado insoportable y ya que no haces nada remotamente parecido a encargarte del asunto, imaginé que tenía que engañarte para hacerlo. No conozco mejor forma de encontrar relajación que pasar un rato en brazos de una hermosa mujer, y ya que eso era parte del problema… ¿Que no piensan igual las personas como tú?

Elsa desvió la mirada e inhaló profundamente.

–Supongo, pero no… no así… –Elsa se arrebujó en su capa y ocultó la cara entre sus manos con los hombros caídos. –Creo que me siento peor.

–Vamos, no tiene importancia, –replicó Titus dándole una palmada en la espalda sonriendo ligeramente. Arqueó las cejas. – ¿O es que acaso ese polvo ha cambiado lo que sientes por ella?

Elsa se sobresaltó y se llevó los dedos a los labios. Negó con la cabeza sintiendo que el calor se le agolpaba en las mejillas. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Estando ahí las dos bajo el sauce amándose sobre la capa roja, sin duda la imagen de todo aquello había contribuido en la experiencia, pero de todos modos...

–Creo que es precisamente por eso, que ESO fue una terrible idea. –Le contestó girando los ojos un tanto exasperada –No tienes idea de lo que ha podido pasar. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. –Se pasó la mano por el cabello y resopló. ¿Cómo asegurarse? Tendría que escribirle de inmediato. –Titus, si te pido que envíes un mensaje breve usando tu sello, ¿en cuánto tiempo cruzaría el Thalassa?

–No lo sé. –respondió el joven girando sobre su dedo el anillo con el emblema del águila grabado en el metal precioso. – Supongo que un día o dos.

Elsa asintió y se arrebujó entre la tela, abrazándose los costados y concentrándose en su tabaco. Necesitaba acomodar sus ideas y pensar con claridad. Una línea muy seria le cruzaba la frente.

–Caray, si estás mal. –le soltó Titus, mirándola sorprendido y sentándose a su lado. – ¿De verdad ella significa tanto para ti?

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

–Mira, solo déjame y asegúrate que podamos meternos a las ruinas de Zakrós lo antes posible. –Elsa se levantó y tiró las cenizas al piso, pisándolas con la bota. –Te veré más tarde. Tengo que ir a tomar un baño gracias a ti.

– ¡De nada! –Le respondió Titus en tono burlón viéndola alejarse.

Elsa farfulló y caminó por la calle hasta meterse a una de las tantas termas que se podían encontrar por la ciudad. Pagó por una estancia en el caldarium, solicitando un simple labra. No necesitaba la suntuosa piscina del alveus cuando una tina de vaporosa agua caliente perfumada podía bastarle para sus propósitos. Se desvistió y se metió en el agua relajando su cuerpo. Aunque no había estado de acuerdo con lo que había pasado y todavía se sentía bastante estúpida y culpable al respecto. Debía admitir que también se encontraba muy aliviada físicamente hablando. Dios, era criminalmente bueno como se sentía aquello. Si tan solo pudiera ser capaz de liberar esos deseos y explorar esas sensaciones con la mujer que realmente era la dueña de sus noches solitarias y anhelantes. Con aquella joven dulce de mirada profunda como el mar, de piel de nieve y cabello platinado, Con su Reina de hielo. Con Elsa...

En el agua, el reflejo de ojos amatistas y cabello negro ensortijado le devolvió la mirada.

...

Elsa despertó y se enderezó en su cama sobresaltada. Resopló pesadamente unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos. Recorrió los alrededores como para asegurarse en dónde se encontraba. En el silencio de su habitación, la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el fiordo se filtraba por su ventana. Estaba en su alcoba, en Arendelle y no en un sitio lejano desconocido cruzando el mar. La joven se pasó la mano por la frente que sentía palpitante y apretó los dientes ante el dolor punzante. Sus labios se movieron inconscientemente ante las palabras que se formulaban en su mente.

– ¿Kyla? –repitió en un suave susurro ahogado.

Elsa se sentó al borde del lecho y se abrazó los costados tratando de procesar todo lo que había visto en ese extraño sueño. Al principio pensó que se trataba de sí misma, pero se había tratado de _Kyla_ todo el tiempo. Elsa frunció el entrecejo. No le encontraba sentido a aquello. Ella no tenía conocimiento de cómo era el mundo fuera del castillo. Nunca había visto esa ciudad, no conocía a ese Titus y mucho menos… Elsa sintió un espasmo en su pecho cuando recordó la sensación de aquella exótica mujer recorriendo su cuerpo… el de Kyla. ¿Es que acaso su amiga compartía inquietudes como las suyas? ¿Ella también?… Elsa se mordió el labio y se abochornó ligeramente repasando sus propias reacciones ante aquella alucinación tan vívida. El estómago le ardió como si tuviera carbones calientes ante la idea de su amiga entre los brazos de aquella desconocida por alguna razón.

–T-tiene que haber sido mi imaginación –se susurró desconcertada. –Es imposible.

Hasta ese momento Elsa nunca había pensado en la vida de Kyla. Para ella todo había sido lo que leía en sus cartas. No había pensado en lo que pasaba fuera de ello; en sus viajes, los lugares que visitaba, las situaciones que padecía o disfrutaba, las personas que conocía, lo que hacía…

Elsa meneó la cabeza y se cubrió la boca con la mano ocultando un sollozo. Kyla siempre había sido una presencia segura para ella, siempre había estado ahí para ella, había sido su soporte y su confidente por más de 10 años. Y de pronto ese pilar se le derrumbaba ante la idea de tratarse de un ser humano como cualquier otro, lo que la dejaba a ella ahí tambaleándose entre los escombros de su propia verdad idealizada. Elsa se dio cuenta que aunque ese sueño solo fuera producto del Yulé y una cruel broma de su imaginación. No conocía verdaderamente a su amiga.

Miró por la ventana con pesadumbre. Afuera de su habitación y de las puertas cerradas de su castillo, el mundo giraba y las personas vivían. Y Kyla tenía una vida en la cual ella no participaba y quizá jamás lo haría, así como tampoco formaba parte de la vida de su hermana Anna. Elsa suspiró y volvió a recostarse de manera resignada, esperando que unas horas más de sueño la aliviaran de la resaca que estaba sintiendo martillándole la atribulada cabeza.

...

– ¡No voy a hacer eso! –chilló Elsa sacudiendo su trenzado mientras negaba fervientemente y miraba horrorizada como Kyla le sostenía frente al rostro una lombriz de tierra que se agitaba entre sus dedos.

–Tienes que hacerlo. –le respondió la niña con solemnidad, su melena alborotada siguiendo cada movimiento brusco que realizaba animadamente. –Por tus deditos torpes perdí a mi querida Francis.

– ¡Era una rana asquerosa y la acababas de atrapar! –bramó Elsa exasperada señalando sus zapatos llenos de barro y el estanque en el que habían estado jugando. – ¡Esa cosa ni siquiera tenía nombre!

–Tu que sabes, nos estábamos haciendo tan cercanos Patrick y yo, ¡que insensible! –Le respondió Kyla en un sollozo actuado. – ¡De verdad eres fría, Elsa!

–La acabas de llamar Francis. –le espetó la princesa arqueando la ceja.

–Patrick suena mejor. –contestó Kyla, sonriendo ampliamente con lo que Elsa podía ver el hueco que le había dejado la caída de su más reciente diente de leche.

Elsa se sonrió ligeramente ante la perspectiva, pero se negó rotundamente, Kyla le agitaba la lombriz en la cara con una sonrisa maliciosa y Anna las miraba a ambas con las manos en la boca temiéndose lo peor.

–Bueno, entonces te reto, princesa. Veamos quien SI tiene las agallas.

Anna sacudió la cabeza y ahogó un grito. Conocía muy bien la reacción de su hermana mayor cuando se trataba de cuestionar su valía.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada encendida a Kyla y de pronto parecía más alta y enérgica. Se plantó firmemente sobre los pies y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

–Muy bien, ¡dame acá esa cosa! –La heredera le arrebató el bicho de las manos y lo sostuvo entre sus propios dedos, si bien su expresión dibujó una mueca al contacto, su decisión no había disminuido.

Kyla se sonrió y atrapó otra de aquellas criaturas invertebradas. Anna las miraba con una expresión que se debatía entre el terror y asco que le producía la idea de lo que estaban por hacer y el oscuro y morboso placer de verlas realizar semejante cosa tan estúpida. Ambas se miraron fijamente y contaron hasta 3, metiéndose su respectivo bicho a la boca. Elsa y Kyla se miraban desafiantemente mientras cada una mascaba, pasados unos segundos, sus cejas se torcieron y sus respiraciones parecieron detenerse esperando que una de las dos tragara. Anna podía ver que la cara de su hermana estaba roja e irradiaba concentración y Kyla estaba casi morada al borde de las lágrimas. La última abrió la boca y cayó de rodillas escupiendo pedazos de gusano y tierra húmeda, jalando aire a sus pulmones y metiendo la mano en el agua para lavarse la boca. A su lado, Elsa hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero sólo hasta asegurarse de ser la segunda en hacerlo.

– ¡Que baboso, jajaja, que asco, creo que me quedará la sensación en la lengua de por vida! –chillaba Kyla entre risas que una histérica Anna compartía.

– ¡No sé porque me dejé convencer! –le decía Elsa, ceñuda. – ¡Esto a leguas se veía mal!

–Bueno, pero ganaste el reto y tienes que admitir que será gracioso de contar algún día.

–Kyla, te aseguro que si llega a saberse, te mandaré ejecutar cuando sea la Reina.

– ¡Valdrá la pena si haces esa cara con tu corona puesta!

La heredera de Arendelle desvió la mirada con la cara roja mientras Kyla y su hermana se divertían a sus expensas.

...

Elsa se encontraba lidiando con la primera resaca de su joven vida. Estaba doblada ante el escritorio de su estudio con las cortinas de la ventana corridas y las manos apretadas contra las sienes. El recuerdo de esa tonta apuesta de su infancia le había llegado a la mente por algún motivo. Quizá porque sentía la boca llena de tierra como en aquel entonces. Gerda le servía una taza de humeante y cargado café que le mezcló con chocolate a la Regente que gimoteaba ante el sonido de la cuchara metálica golpeteando contra la porcelana. El ama de llaves le sonreía por lo bajo como si recordara el primer día que Elsa había mamado de bebé y no creyera cuánto había crecido la muchacha ahora que estaba ahí padeciendo su primer tropiezo con el alcohol.

–Ya, ya, su alteza. Se sentirá mejor en un par de horas.

Le acercó un vaso enorme de jugo y un plato con huevos y tocineta que Elsa miró no muy convencida, sintiéndose traicionada al no recibir su pan y su queso de cada mañana. Abrió la boca para protestarle a su vieja nana.

–Cómalo todo. –la apuró Gerda, ignorándola olímpicamente al acercarle los cubiertos. –Recuerde que tiene que seguir supervisando el Ostara y no puede desplomarse si es apenas el segundo día.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada derrotada, y comenzó a partir la panceta. Fue entonces cuando el traqueteo de una hilera de armaduras siendo derribadas por el vestíbulo la hizo aullar de dolor y congelar el escritorio.

– ¡Anna!

Luego de su abundante desayuno y muchísimos líquidos, Elsa tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor. Y ya que las celebraciones del Ostara le habían liberado gran parte de su agenda y que su presencia como observadora en el Halling no sería requerida hasta el atardecer, Elsa había decidido meterse en la biblioteca. Revisaba algunos libros y mapas que tenía colocados sobre la mesa y leía sobre aquella ciudad de su sueño, Cnosos. Le sorprendió saber que si existía en primer lugar. Al parecer se trataba de la ciudadela más importante en el reino de Micenas ubicada en una isla en el mediterráneo oriental. Eso estaba casi en el mar Egeo según sus mapas y a varios días en barco. La regente se mordió el labio y regresó la vista al libro.

–El reino palacial –había leído Elsa. Se quedó un buen rato leyendo los datos que hablaban sobre los 10 castillos de las ciudades más importantes de aquella civilización y estudió con fascinación sus estructuras y lo laberíntico de sus construcciones, decidiendo que le gustaba la idea de las columnas y los arcos en su arquitectura.

...

Elsa miraba el pergamino en blanco que tenía frente a ella y la pluma cargada de tinta que le temblaba en la mano. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía de escribir?

– ¿Ya terminaste la carta? –la apuró Titus dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida desde los cojines en los que estaba recostado comiendo uvas de un racimo que acariciaba en su brazo. –Tienes que terminarla para el mediodía si es que esperas que le llegue a tu mujer esta semana.

–No es mi mujer ni nada por el estilo. –farfulló Elsa secamente comenzando a garabatear sobre el papel. –Solo es… importante para mí.

Titus se sonrió y escupió unas semillas por la ventana.

–Importante. –Titus soltó una risita y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. –Dices que llevas años colgada por ella. Nunca le has dicho cómo te sientes, Has estado vagabundeando por 2 continentes tratando de cumplirle una promesa que le hiciste de niña. No has disfrutado de tu juventud ni tenido sexo como se debe y llevas toda la mañana ahí sentada mirando un papel en blanco porque no puedes dejar de sentir que la traicionaste por acostarte con una puta de Calantha. –Titus resopló incrédulo y se cruzó de brazos. – ¡Kyla, me aseguré de conseguirte a la mejor!: joven, hermosa, buena en la cama y sana. No veo cuál es el problema si según Zoe fuiste bastante insaciable...

Desde su sitio, Titus podía ver que las orejas de Elsa estaban rojas, pero la muchacha no se movió. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de mostrarle el color del resto de su cara.

–Es complicado. –le respondió entre dientes.

–Vamos, no puede haber sido la primera vez que lo hacías.

–No, no lo fue. –admitió levemente sintiendo otra punzada. –pero… mmm, es complicado.

El hombre jugueteó con su barba y farfulló.

–Aquí le decimos amor platónico. –Se dejó caer en sus almohadones con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca. –El eterno romance y la contemplación que no te lleva a ningún lado. Es un gran desperdicio para mi gusto.

Elsa suspiró.

–Es cierto lo que dices, sé que suena estúpido y todo un desperdicio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al principio lo intenté. Intenté de verdad separar esto y lograr establecer una relación física con alguien más, lo intenté con una chica o dos y era agradable y todo, pero al final… mi felicidad siempre llegaba con la correspondencia y simplemente no podía con lo demás. –Bajó la vista hacia las palabras que había escrito y esbozó una sonrisa apenada. –Yo… solo quiero poder estar cerca suyo de alguna forma, aunque sea esta No tiene sentido escribirle nada de lo que pasó porque ni siquiera tendría que importarle. Sé que es algo imposible para mí… solo quiero saber que está bien y que las cosas entre nosotras siempre van a ser así aunque nunca estemos juntas.

Titus se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo mirando a Elsa de reojo.

– ¿Es una mujer importante, verdad? Una que no puede permitirse una indiscreción.

–Es una mujer que no puede permitirse muchas cosas, –completó con un suspiro, doblando el papel y metiéndolo dentro de un sobre. –pero no puedo decirte, Titus. No es necesario que lo sepas.

–Debería saberlo si ese mensaje va a llevar mi sello.

Elsa se detuvo a medio camino de vaciar el lacre caliente sobre el papel y le dirigió a Titus una mirada suplicante. El hombre resopló.

–Está bien, está bien. No revisaré nada ni haré preguntas. Pero para que conste, me parece estúpido lo que haces.

Titus presionó su anillo en el lacre de color azul estampando el águila de su sello en el sobre cerrado.

...

–Su alteza… su alteza… princesa Elsa…

Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que se encontraba apoyada sobre los libros y mapas que había estado revisando en la biblioteca. Al parecer se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Gerda le daba toquecitos a la mesa para tratar de hacerla volver en sí.

– ¿G-Gerda?... –balbuceó la regente sintiendo aún los párpados muy pesados. – ¿Qué ocurre?...

La mujer la miró con extrañeza e hizo el ademán de querer sostenerla, pero se contuvo.

–Son la 4 de la tarde, su alteza. Debería estarse preparando para presidir el Halling. Es casi la hora.

– ¿Uh?... oh, sí, el H-Halling, si, tienes razón. –Elsa se incorporó y adoptó su pose real de siempre. –Estaré en mi habitación alistándome. Bajaré en un momento.

La mujer asintió y miró con preocupación cómo la joven Regente se alejaba caminando pesadamente tocándose la cabeza.

_Otra vez._ –se dijo Elsa por lo bajo, palpándose la frente. _– ¿Por qué estoy soñando estas cosas? Ni siquiera supe cuándo me dormí, y la cara que tenía Gerda era tan extraña…_

_ – __¿Me veré tan mal? _

Elsa sacudió la cabeza y se acarició las manos enguantadas, recorriendo el largo pasillo que conducía a la puerta blanca de decorados azules. Se mordió el labio y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al recordar su conversación… la de Kyla, con Titus.

–Ella… Lleva años sintiendo algo… ¿por mí? –se preguntó a sí misma esbozando una ligera sonrisa, aunque se desvaneció al pensar en la veracidad del resto de la plática.

Por un momento, Elsa se sintió avergonzada por no ser capaz de reconocer ese sentimiento. ¿Qué era el amor si no una más de aquellas emociones que se obligaba día a día a borrar de sus pensamientos y de su actuar? No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, ni con la idea del amor, ni con la idea creciente de los celos y posesividad que estaban aflorándole en el pecho y que la estaban confundiendo. Le molestaba saberse tan torpe y alienada en el tema como si ni siquiera fuera humana, ¿pero y si era cierto todo aquello?

_ –__No, no. No puede ser. –Se repetía, tratando de razonar con lógica. –Debo estarme inventando todo esto. Los nombres, los lugares, debo haberlo escuchado o leído en alguna parte y me estoy imaginando todo este cuento, porque en el fondo es lo que me gustaría que sucediera… –_Elsa apretó la mandíbula y enderezó aún más su recta postura girando la perilla de su puerta. –Eso no puede ser…

Recorrió su extremadamente ordenada habitación y se acercó a un ya preparado vestido negro con motivos florales y los colores tradiciones verde y rojo oscuro típicos para el Halling. Elsa comenzó a desvestirse y cambiarse las prendas en lo que mentalmente repasaba los graciosos giros y saltos que las parejas realizaban en aquel baile tradicional. Los pasos eran tan acrobáticos que se había vuelto una costumbre llevar a cabo una competencia y descubrir quiénes eran los bailarines más osados, y ningún evento se salvaba de aquello, ni festivales, ni bodas. Se abotonó uno de sus típicos sacos que hacía juego y se aseguró que su falda estuviera lisa e impecable. Revisó que su cabello estuviera perfecto y se retocó el maquillaje. No tenía que hacer la gran cosa en el Halling, solo sentarse en el palco viendo cómo todos la pasaban bien y seleccionar a la mejor pareja de danzantes, pero como también había un grupo de jueces para eso, su trabajo solo consistiría en estar de acuerdo con ellos. Elsa suspiró imaginándose a su hermana Anna dando vueltas y moviéndose grácilmente en la pista de baile junto al resto de jóvenes que se congregarían para el evento. Parecía que siempre era así, la diversión y las risas estaban destinados para los otros y para ella solo quedaban las obligaciones.

_Habría sido tan fácil una vida como plebeya._

Elsa descartó la idea casi de inmediato, si bien era cierto que eso la habría librado de una vida de responsabilidades, tenía la gran certeza de que tal vez ni siquiera habría vivido hasta llegar a su edad actual debido a sus poderes, probablemente de no haber tenido padres como los suyos, habría sido asesinada apenas mostrara signos de su habilidad. Elsa se estremeció ante el pensamiento y abandonó la recamara, enfilándose a la ciudadela.

–Tengo deberes que cumplir después de todo. –Se dijo apesadumbrada.

...

–Creo que ese chico rubio de la esquina es el mejor de todos. –dijo Anna con una sonrisa amplia dirigiéndole una mirada cauta a su hermana.

– ¿Mmm? –fue toda la respuesta de la Regente.

Anna se hundió en su asiento y regresó la vista a la pista de baile. Elsa suspiró. Había estado distraída todo el evento pensando en sus sueños. Se sentía un poco mal porque sabía que su hermana aprovechaba esos escasos momentos en los que podían estar juntas, como en año nuevo y festivales como aquel en el que incluso podían compartir la mesa al cenar. Elsa sabía que Anna hacía todo lo posible por socializar con ella y enmendar su relación, pero era algo que no podía permitirle por su propio bien, aunque su hermanita no se diera cuenta de ello.

– ¿No vas a bailar con el resto de las doncellas? –inquirió la Regente, extendiendo su mano enguantada rumbo a la pista de baile y sintiendo una ligera punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de la manera en la que le pedía a su hermana que se retirara de su presencia_._

Anna la miró boquiabierta con los ojos brillantes.

–Yo… –la pelirroja se enredaba nerviosamente las manos en el regazo. –pensaba que… tal vez…

Elsa dio un trago de su copa de yulé para ocultar cualquier signo de emoción en su rostro y le arqueó una ceja a su hermana.

–Deberías unirte al grupo, eres joven y sabes bien que yo no bailo. –añadió cortando la oración que su hermana estaba por formular aunque dedicándole una sonrisa amable para suavizar el efecto de aquella orden.

Anna la miró con sus enormes ojos turquesas y se pasó un hilo de cabello por la oreja.

–Sí… tienes razón. –Se levantó del asiento y se alisó los pliegues de la falda antes de encaminarse a la escalerilla y descender rumbo a la fiesta. –Tu… ah, te ves muy hermosa. No sería justo para nadie si tu…

–Gracias, Anna. –Respondió Elsa bebiendo nuevamente de su copa y dando un trago grande para ver si podía atribuírsele al licor el color repentino que le afloraba en las mejillas.

–Sí, bueno… Nos vemos.

Elsa habría dejado que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rosto si no se hubiera recordado que estaba en un evento público. Su hermanita era tan dulce y tierna y ella tenía que ser tan adusta todo el tiempo. Se mordió el labio pensando en la promesa que les había hecho a sus padres. Mantener lejos a Anna no impedía que fuera agradable y se prometió que la próxima vez que vistieran de gala, sería ella la que la halagaría.

...

–Somos una nación de borrachos, Gerda. Pereceremos por el alcohol o nos conservaremos en él y ambas alternativas implican sentirse así de mal…

Elsa tenía la cara pegada al escritorio y era plenamente consciente del sonido rasposo que emanaba del pan tostado al que el ama de llaves untaba una generosa porción de queso bree. Por primera vez en la vida, Elsa pensó que odiaba el pan.

–Lo que pasa es que usted ha estado bebiendo de más, su alteza. –la mujer frunció el ceño contrariadamente. – A usted siempre le han bastado uno o dos sorbos de su copa en los festivales. No veo ese afán suyo estos días por terminar su propio barril. Se está acercando a conseguirlo.

Elsa gruño sin levantar la cara de la madera. Sabía que los reclamos de su nana eran ciertos, pero una vez que Anna la había dejado ahí en el palco con sus pensamientos y la visión del baile y las parejas. No había podido evitar pensar en las habilidades de Kyla si intentara aquella danza. No tenía idea en realidad si ella bailaba, nunca lo había mencionado en sus cartas; aunque dada la naturaleza de su personalidad Elsa imaginaba que sí, y aunque los bailes de Corona requerían más zapateo, el Schuhplattler incorporaba muchos saltos cosa que pensó debido a la complexión de su amiga, no debería de dificultársele, y bueno, una vez que pensó en su complexión, una cosa llevó a la otra… y Elsa no creyó que pudiera sentirse más acalorada si en realidad se hubiera bebido el barril de yulé que le había mencionado Gerda.

La mujer le colocó un cuenco con guisado de cordero y una taza de té a su lado y estaba preparándole los cubiertos cuando un atronador golpeteó en su puerta amenazó con derribarla, o al menos así se lo pareció a Elsa, que gimió sin moverse de la posición que mantenía con la mejilla apoyada contra el mueble de roble.

–Pase. –respondió en un susurro ahogado.

Kai entró al despacho llevando un montón de documentos consigo y se detuvo en seco. Le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Gerda quién le hizo un ademán de que debía hablar en voz baja, luego miró a la joven Regente con medio cuerpo tendido sobre el escritorio, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Era como ver al Rey cuando tenía su edad y pasar por lo mismo durante sus primeros festivales. Vio a la princesa suspirar y enderezarse en su silla, posando en el sirviente esa mirada tan adulta para su edad, cargada con las mismas responsabilidades que ensombrecían sus ojos como de igual forma ocurrió en su tiempo con su padre. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarle quedamente.

–Llegaron los documentos que estaba esperando sobre las reformas mercantiles, mi señora, y el contrato por la compra de la flotilla en la que decidió invertir, hay algunas cartas también.

Elsa asintió levemente y le hizo una seña a Kai para que depositara todo en la mesita que tenía a su lado.

– ¿Podrías arreglar una reunión con el consejo para la tarde? –le dijo colocando la servilleta en su regazo y acercando su plato. –Me pondré al día con esto y tomaremos decisiones entonces. Sé que todos desearán terminar temprano por las fiestas. –Elsa esbozó una media sonrisa pensando en la noche repleta de postres y tartas en la que a ella también le gustaría participar.

–Por supuesto, su alteza.

–Gracias, Kai.

El hombre se retiró con una reverencia y Gerda comenzó a separar los documentos. Elsa estaba mordiendo animadamente su tostada con queso cuando abrió los ojos como platos y sacó de entre las manos del ama de llaves un sobre con sello azulado y un águila impresa en el lacre endurecido.

– ¡No puede ser! –se dijo, admirando el artículo como si irradiara fuego entre sus helados dedos.

Gerda la miró con estupefacción.

– ¿Sucede algo su alteza?

Elsa se ruborizó y balanceó el sobre en su mano en lo que creyó que sería un buen intento de parecer casual.

–Oh, nada. Esperaba correspondencia de… –Elsa se obligó a recordar. – ¡Cnosos!, si, Cnosos, –carraspeó y desvió la mirada concentrándose en su plato. –lindo lugar. –Depositó el sobre a su diestra y se metió la cuchara a la boca para evitar tener que pronunciar nada más. Gerda le arqueó las cejas.

–No importa lo entusiasmada que se encuentre este año, su alteza… –le susurró con amabilidad. –No más Yulé para usted hasta nuevo aviso.

Elsa le sonrió y le asintió concediéndole la razón y desayunó lo más rápido que pudo para tener la oportunidad de quedarse a solas y leer aquel mensaje. Cuando el ama de llaves recogió la loza vacía y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación, la regente se encontraba hojeando el pesado fardo de leyes de comercio exterior con suma concentración como la dedicada Regente que era. No bien hubo Elsa escuchado que los pasos de Gerda se perdían al final de las escaleras, que hizo a un lado el montón de papeles y cogió presurosa el sobre lacrado, quebrantando el sello con dedos presurosos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante como si pretendiera meterse ella misma dentro del pergamino. Tomó aire al recorrer los ojos azules por la alegre caligrafía.

_"__Querida Elsa:_

_Sé que debe parecerte una sorpresa recibir esta carta con un sello diferente al del Sol, pero ¿No te parece grato que podamos comunicarnos tan velozmente? Te escribo desde un hermoso castillo con vista al mar, justo como el tuyo, aunque puedes apostar que hace mucho más calor aquí. Mi anfitrión, Titus Gianakópoulos es el heredero del palacio de Cnosos y es todo un personaje, pero me ha ofrecido toda su hospitalidad e influencias para extraer los secretos de las ruinas de Zakrós. Es una vieja ciudadela olvidada sepultada bajo la tierra y el agua que puede ocultar información que conteste muchas preguntas. ¿Podrías escribirme estos días y brindarme algo de confianza antes de zambullirme al mar? Puedes enviar tu mensaje por este conducto. No es necesario que escribas remitente ni uses tu sello, sólo dirígelo a mí. (Así es, ahora soy medianamente importante.)_

_*Perdona por no enviarte nada en esta ocasión, pero si te sirve de algo, he visto esté símbolo constantemente en este sitio y de alguna forma me hace pensar en ti así que te lo comparto. Espero que me escribas pronto y te encuentres bien._

_K_"

Elsa arqueó las cejas y estudió ese distintivo. Tres espirales se entrelazaban triangularmente de sus puntas encerradas en un círculo. No tenía idea de lo que significaba aquello, pero le gustaba su forma. También le parecía que le recordaba a Kyla, al menos en la manera en la que se le ensortijaban los mechones de la cabellera oscura.

La regente se recargó en su silla y procesó aquello. Su pecho subía y bajaba ante cada exhalación que escapaba de sus labios que adornaban la expresión más difícil de descifrar que alguna vez le hubiera cruzado el rostro.

_Todo era cierto_

Elsa lo repasó todo en su mente. Las palabras, los hechos, Kyla.

Su sueño había ocurrido en realidad.


End file.
